Happenstance
by Nixa Jane
Summary: On an away mission --gone wrong as usual-- Torres is kidnapped and taken through a ‘strange ring.’ Janeway and Paris follow through to attempt a rescue. (This is a crossover with Stargate: SG-1) *COMPLETED*
1. The Strange Ring

Happenstance by Layton Colt  
  
On an away mission --gone wrong as usual-- Torres is kidnapped and taken through a 'strange ring.' Janeway and Paris follow through to attempt a rescue.  
  
Notes: My first real crossover! I'm not counting 'The Unwanted' because that was only a semi-crossover. Okay, this starts out just like a very strange episode of Voyager, but then it gets stranger when our beloved SG-1 get involved. Now, to get the seasons correct, for Stargate it is second season sometime after the episode 'The Tok'ra' and for Voyager it is the end of the third season after 'Displaced.' (Before Tom and B'Elanna were a couple -- in other words when they were still at the fun stage of fighting and flirting) Familiarity with both Stargate and Voyager is advised -- but if you've only seen one of the shows you should still be able to figure it out.  
  
Boy, I've got lots of notes for this story -- okay, I don't know how much the Voyager crew besides the above mentioned (Torres, Janeway and Paris) will be in this story. Would anyone be terribly upset if they didn't show up until the end? Because I could try writing Voyager's search for the missing crew but I think it would be superfluous.  
  
And to Teri . . . I've done it! I've really done it . . . I actually got struck by inspiration right after reading your review -- so thanks!  
  
Lieutenant Tom Paris stared at his tricorder in irritation. Voyager's sensors had picked up an unfamiliar and very powerful energy source but they hadn't been able to get a lock on its position yet. He'd flown down to the planet on the shuttle 'Cochran' along with his Captain, Kathryn Janeway and Lieutenant Torres. Whatever the energy source was, it had blocked their transporters from working correctly.  
  
Janeway and Torres were off in the other direction, but he was sure the energy source was this way. They had teased him -- reminding him that they were the scientists but he knew how to read a tricorder. And he knew what he was reading.  
  
He pushed out of the dense forest and entered a clearing. It was a barren space, dirt and stones littered the desolate area. And then something caught his attention.  
  
Tom allowed the tricorder to fall limply to his side and then began towards it. "Wow," he muttered as he walked in front of the huge monument and stared upwards. It was a large ring -- made of a slick black stone. There were seven lights dispersed across it. Tom lifted his tricorder again and did a quick check. The strange ring was definitely the source of the energy signature.  
  
He quickly tapped his combadge. "Hey, Torres," he said trying to keep the 'I told you so' out of his tone. "Guess what I found?"  
  
His answer was a growl of frustration.  
  
"Good job, Lieutenant," Janeway answered for B'Elanna. "We'll be right over. Janeway out."  
  
Tom placed his tricorder back on his belt and walked around the circle. He couldn't see what function it could possibly have. As he looked around, he came upon another structure. This one was much smaller -- and in Tom's opinion was shaped like a mushroom -- there was an orange stone in its center and it was surrounded by buttons with star constellations on it.  
  
Tom froze. Wait a minute -- constellations? Tom looked back at the pictures. He recognized them, they were constellations, and they were from Earth -- he was sure. But what the hell were they doing across the galaxy?  
  
"Wow."  
  
Tom turned around to see Janeway and B'Elanna enter the clearing.  
  
"What is it *that*?" B'Elanna asked.  
  
The two women walked over and stood beside him. "This is the energy source?" Janeway asked as she double checked the readings on her tricorder.  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me," Tom said sweetly. "You are the engineer, after all. I'm just a clueless pilot, remember?"  
  
B'Elanna shot Tom a look of vague irritation before turning to the other enigma she was faced with. "Maybe it's some kind of religious thing," she suggested.  
  
Tom took a deep breath and hoped that when he told them what he'd found, that they wouldn't believe he was crazy. "Maybe," he said. "But you see this?" Tom motioned to the 'mushroom.' "These are constellations -- from Earth"  
  
B'Elanna furrowed her brow. "What?"  
  
"Constellations," Tom repeated slowly. "From Earth."  
  
"How is that possible?" Janeway asked.  
  
Tom shrugged. Grateful they hadn't immediately dismissed his observations. "I'm not sure," he admitted. "I mean, we have no idea who made this. It could have been constructed by some alien race that actually went to Earth sometime in our history."  
  
"That could be--" Janeway began, she was cut off, however, as the ground beneath them began to shake.  
  
Tom's eyes shot to the ring -- they widened when he saw that it had begun to spin. The seven lights began to light up, one by one.  
  
"What's going on?" Torres asked angrily.  
  
None of them had an answer. All they could do was watch in fascination as the last light shone orange and a great wave of blue matter rushed towards them and pulled back into itself to create the illusion of a calm sea of standing water.  
  
Before the three Starfleet officers even had a chance to come to terms with what had happened figures began to appear through the ring. They were wearing clunky metal suits that echoed with every step. Their armor came complete with helmets that hid their faces from view and showed only a monster. Then another figure came out, this one without a helmet.  
  
He looked human, and the Voyagers were surprised. He was a white man, bald with cold eyes and a permanent sneer. He turned in the direction of the three flabbergasted explorers and his eyes lit up with an alien glow.  
  
"Hello," Janeway said weakly. "We're from--"  
  
The man lifted his hand, and a device resting on his palm began to glow. It let out a burst of energy and three the three backwards, effectively cutting Janeway off.  
  
Paris groaned as he connected with the ground and tried to reach his phaser. Strong hands grabbed at him, however, and forced him to his knees.  
  
Some kind of elongated weapon was pressed at his back and he held out his hands in surrender. He risked a glance sideways and saw that both Janeway and Torres had been forced into a similar position.  
  
The man who they assumed was the leader stepped forward, and when he spoke, the away team realized he was not human. Despite his looks. His voice echoed with a dual quality that was unnatural. "You will bow to your god, Heru-ur," the man hissed. "And do not speak to me as though you are my equal."  
  
Tom bit his tongue. Fighting the urge to make a remark that was likely only to further enrage the man. The man -- Heru-ur -- reached out and painfully grabbed Tom's chin. He forced the young man's head up and studied him carefully.  
  
Heru-ur turned to one of the masked men beside him. "He would make a good host," he said. His eyes flickered away from Tom and fell on B'Elanna and smiled. A smile that was more frightening than even his sneer. "But I need only a woman on this occasion."  
  
He motioned to B'Elanna and two of the guards grabbed her and pulled her to her feet. Heru-ur walked up to her. "What are you?" he asked using that same aberrant voice.  
  
B'Elanna glared at the man. "What the hell are you?" she demanded.  
  
The man laughed. "She has spirit. I've never seen a creature so exotic as you. You shall make a perfect host for my queen."  
  
"The hell she will!" Tom shouted -- unable to remain passive any longer. "Get your filthy hands off of her!"  
  
Heru-ur raised his hand as he turned narrowed eyes in the pilot's direction. Another energy blast shot forth, knocking the young man to the ground. He motioned to one of the guards and she shot Janeway with a blast of blue energy -- sending her falling to the ground in pain.  
  
Tom tried to pull himself up but the pain in his head caused him to collapse again. He could see B'Elanna fighting against the men holding her, both of whom were twice her size. One of the guards was pressing buttons on that mushroom thing. He slammed his hand down on the orange stone and the ring activated again.  
  
Tom stared at the buttons. Memorizing the order and position of each one. The last thing he saw before losing the battle with consciousness was B'Elanna getting pulled into the strange blue matter, and it disappearing right after she'd made it through.  
  
to be continued . . .  
  
Don't worry, SG-1 will be showing up in the next part. This is just a prologue of sorts. I hope you liked it! 


	2. Soul's Eclipse

Happenstance by Layton Colt  
  
Notes: I said before that for Stargate, the story takes place after 'The Tok'ra,' but I'm going to revise that to a few episodes later, after the episode, 'The Fifth Race.' Also, I wanted to say that I have made some slight changes in the first part, I want to thank Jamieson for pointing out that the chevrons are constellations and not hieroglyphs.  
  
I also want to apologize for taking so long to get this part up and I hope no one is disappointed. A lot of changes have been made and the story has taken an entirely different direction. Also I should warn Stargate fans, SG- 1 doesn't show up for around ten pages. I hadn't planned it that way, it's just how it turned out. They're still a major part of the story, though, just as much as Voyager, and other characters from Stargate show up before SG-1 does.  
  
Okay now for the technical stuff. There's been some confusion about the nine chevrons. Voyager is in the same galaxy, they're just in a different quadrant. The eight chevron can take you to places that are of much greater distance, and sense Voyager is at the other side of the galaxy, I thought it might be necessary, maybe not, but they aren't real clear about the function of the eight chevron. As for the extra power, that's only needed on Earth. The DHD has enough power to open a wormhole to any destination, and that's how the asgard are able to send Jack home in The Fifth Race. As for the ninth chevron, I'm giving it a function all my own.  
  
Part One: Soul's Eclipse  
  
"Lieutenant Paris! Tom, wake up!"  
  
Tom groaned and pried open his eyes. Janeway was kneeling beside him, eyeing him with concern. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
Janeway shook her head. "I'm not sure. They shot me with something -- it was similar to a phaser only ten times as painful."  
  
Tom nodded groggily. "I feel like I've been hit by a transport vessel." Suddenly, Tom bolted up. "B'Elanna! Where's B'Elanna?"  
  
"She's gone, Tom," Janeway told him sadly.  
  
Tom ran a hand through his short blond hair. The memory of B'Elanna disappearing into glittering blue matter returned to him and he slammed a fist angrily against the ground.  
  
"We have to get back to the shuttle, Tom," Janeway said quietly. "We need to return to Voyager and--"  
  
"No!" Tom interrupted. "We've got to go after her! Captain, this could be our only chance."  
  
"Do you know how to use that thing?" Janeway demanded harshly, waving her hand in the direction of the 'mushroom.'  
  
"As a matter of fact, I do," Tom said levelly. He knew he was treading onto dangerous ground but he'd walked the line of insubordination a million times before.  
  
Janeway's expression softened, but her voice remained firm. "We'd have no idea what we would be walking into."  
  
With a careless smile, Tom pulled himself to his feet. "When has that *ever* stopped us? Captain, Voyager is surveying the next system. By the time we reached them and brought reinforcements, it could be too late. That man said something about making B'Elanna a host. Who knows what he meant by that? For all we know, we're dealing with a parasitic race," as Tom spoke, he searched the dirt for his phaser. Finally, he found it hidden beside a patch of grass and placed it back in his holster.  
  
"Tom," Kathryn said gently. "I understand you're position, and I may even agree with you, but I still have to take your safety into consideration as well as B'Elanna's. I'm not prone to taking under equipped subordinates into hostile territory."  
  
"Nor are you prone to leaving people behind. I saw them activate that device, Captain. Give me a chance at opening it again."  
  
Janeway gave Tom an assessing glance. He had that reckless look about him again, and she was pretty sure there wasn't anything she'd be able to do to stop him. "Go ahead," she assented, motioning towards the large ring.  
  
Tom nodded and took a deep breath. With a slight smile directed in Janeway's direction he stepped up to the foreign device. He stared down at it for a moment, and then started to press down on the constellations. Each time he pressed one, the inner circle would begin to spin, and when the spinning stopped, one of the lights would activate.  
  
He pressed down six of the buttons, then seven, and then eight, finally, he pressed a ninth. And as he slammed his hand down on the center stone, the wave of blue matter again bust forth.  
  
Tom turned anxious eyes to Janeway, she was watching the swirling mass of energy suspended in the rings hold. "We shouldn't do this," he heard her whisper.  
  
Tom nodded his agreement. They shouldn't - but they would.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Let me go or I'll rip out your throats!"  
  
A young man, pacing the entrance hall of Heru-ur's palace paused at the angry shout. He looked up with confusion and another cry echoed through the corridor outside.  
  
"Let go of me!"  
  
He stepped back as the door crashed open and two Jaffa flew in, holding onto a struggling figure. His brow furrowed as he took her in. She was slim and rather small, but it was taking all of the Jaffa's strength just to keep her in their grasp.  
  
"Resheph!" a deep voice barked.  
  
The young man instantly looked up into the cold eyes of Heru-ur. "My lord?" he queried.  
  
"What do you think of the vessel I've chosen for my queen?"  
  
Brown eyes turned back to the woman. Resheph took in the distinct forehead ridges and her menacing sneer. "She is very -- unique."  
  
"Indeed," Heru-ur said smugly. "As is my chosen queen. They will fit well together."  
  
"She is very beautiful," Resheph agreed.  
  
"We will have the transference now," Heru-ur stated.  
  
"So soon! But Heru-ur--" Resheph entreated.  
  
"Get Tu'raia now!" Heru-ur growled.  
  
Resheph bit his tongue and his eyes flashed gold, creating an alien glow reminiscent of Heru-ur's eyes. "Right away."  
  
As Resheph was leaving, he saw Heru-ur use his ribbon device to calm his victim before she was stripped for inspection. An anger grew within him at the treatment of the stranger, but he continued on his way to find Tu'raia.  
  
As he moved confidently through the halls, Resheph pulled a zat-nik-a-tel from his tunic. He had been hoping it would take Heru-ur longer to find a host so he could work out a way to save Tu'raia's life. But he was out of time, and the Jaffa Tu'raia would need to be killed -- as would the simbiote Queen housed in her incubation pouch.  
  
He entered the room silently, but Tu'raia still heard. She turned around slowly, one hand placed on her swelled pouch. Heru-ur's queen was overdue for implantation.  
  
"Lord Heru-ur has found a host?" Tu'raia asked with a hopeful smile.  
  
Resheph pressed his eyes shut in a moment of regret before lifting the zat gun and taking aim. "I'm sorry," he whispered.  
  
As he was about to fire, a strong hand grabbed his wrist. The hand closed tightly, crushing the bone and forcing a scream from Resheph. Na'sre, Heru- ur's first prime, sneered down at the young man.  
  
"Traitorous scum!" Na'sre hissed. "You dare defy our lord?"  
  
Resheph glared up at the detestable first prime. He showed defiance in his stare and hid the shame. His fellow Tok'ra had sent him here for a simple mission. The assassination of Heru-ur's queen before her implantation into a host.  
  
He failed. And now the unusual alien would pay the price.  
  
Na'sre pulled Resheph to his feet and pressed a staff weapon to his back. "Tu'raia," he barked. "Heru-ur demands your presence."  
  
Tu'raia regally stepped from the room. She stopped momentarily, and cast Resheph a contemptible look before continuing on her way.  
  
Na'sre pushed Resheph out after her. "Heru-ur will punish you greatly for this, traitor."  
  
"You dare speak to me with contempt, slave?" Resheph growled angrily, his voice echoing the same frightening way Heru-ur's could.  
  
Na'sre leaned forward, and whispered in his prisoner's ear, "Wait until I tell Heru-ur of your crimes. We will see which of us is the slave."  
  
Resheph grimaced as Na'sre gave him a final shove into the palace hall. The woman chosen for a host had been placed on the offering stone. Her body was held still by the debilitating power of the ribbon device, but Resheph saw in her eyes that she had not yet given up the fight.  
  
Resheph grinned slightly. She would be trouble for these Goa'uld's. He knew it.  
  
"Heru-ur, your *loyal* servant Resheph," Na'sre hissed, "has betrayed you."  
  
Heru-ur looked over at Na'sre and Resheph. "Resheph?" he demanded. "What have you done?"  
  
Resheph set his jaw and did not speak.  
  
"He has tried to murder Tu'raia," Na'sre spoke for him. "And your queen."  
  
Heru-ur's eyes flashed dangerously and he stepped closer to Resheph. "You dare?" he spat.  
  
Resheph remained silent.  
  
"What was it you wished to achieve, Resheph? Did you wish to save this slave?" he demanded, motioning to the still figure of the soon to be host. Heru-ur's eyes narrowed as he still received no response. "You will watch her suffer this fate," he roared. "Tu'raia, it is time!"  
  
Heru-ur turned as Tu'raia opened her robes. B'Elanna, the chosen host, was trembling naked on the cold stone alter struggling to get her arms working again. Tu'raia's stomach was mutilated, a large X was sliced through the skin. Slowly, the four flaps of skin created by the X were lifted and a small creature pushed outwards, writhing around with the blind movements of a snake.  
  
"I believe she approves," Heru-ur said amused. "Turn her over."  
  
Hands grasped B'Elanna and cruelly flipped her over onto her stomach. A light, wet pressure on her back caused her to tense. She knew what she was feeling and it made her cringe. The thing slithered up her back with sure, quick movements. It didn't stop until it had reached the base of her neck.  
  
B'Elanna had little time to wonder why the creature had stilled, because it soon plunged beneath her skin. The agony pierced through her, and she screamed.  
  
Resheph closed his eyes in sympathy for the woman's pain, but used the moment of distraction for his advantage. He wouldn't be able to escape at this point, but he was able to slip his hand into his pocket and reach his communication device. His hand closed around the small communicator and he deftly sent a distress signal before returning his hands to his side.  
  
Heru-ur smiled down at his victim, oblivious to the actions of Resheph. He traced a finger along the wound at the base of the host's neck. The simbiote would heal it quickly, and soon all that would remain would be a scar. By that time, his wife would be in control, and whatever little remained of the host would be under her power.  
  
He glanced distractedly at Resheph. "I will deal with you later, Resheph," he said calmly. "Now, I must tend to my wife. Na'sre, take him to a cell."  
  
Na'sre nodded with a cruel smile and pushed Resheph back out into the corridor and towards the staircase. Resheph stepped cautiously onto the first stepped and stared calmly into the dark tunnel that would lead down to the dank cells below.  
  
* * * *  
  
Janeway and Paris flew through the chaotic spiral, unable to form even one cohesive thought before they were tossed out and sent barreling out onto a hard concrete dais.  
  
Tom shivered violently as he pulled himself up. Frost had formed on his forehead and eyebrows. Distractedly, he wiped it away and turned to help Janeway to her feet.  
  
As the two gained their bearings, they finally looked out at their destination. They had come through the ring to another place, but whether they were on the other side of the planet or the other side of the galaxy, they couldn't be sure. Wherever they were now, there were people, and Tom noted absently that they appeared to be human.  
  
The natives had all stilled and were staring at the new arrivals with wide eyes. Their clothes were in tatters and they looked to be half starved. Tom's heart went out to them and his need to find B'Elanna became even greater.  
  
A hand grabbed his arm and he was brought back to the present. Janeway had his sleeve tightly in her grasp and she was pulling him towards a small forest.  
  
"We have to get some kind of cover," Janeway said. "Until we can figure out if these people are hostile."  
  
Tom looked back to the people. They had gotten back to work and were pulling along wheel barrels filled with heavy stones. "I don't think they're a threat, Captain," Tom said solemnly. "I think they're slaves."  
  
Janeway didn't stop her progress towards the trees as she answered. "I think you're right. But we can't risk them telling anyone we're here. We need to just find B'Elanna and get out of here."  
  
Tom halted abruptly, causing Janeway to stumble. He turned around and looked over at the dialing device similar to the one he had used to get them here.  
  
"Uh oh," he said.  
  
Janeway placed her hands on her hips and blew an errant strand of auburn hair out of her eyes. "Uh oh, Lieutenant?"  
  
"I don't now how to get us back," Tom admitted sheepishly. "I think that this ring has different combinations -- addresses if you will--"  
  
Janeway sighed deeply and interrupted, "And the same one we used to get here won't get us back."  
  
"No," Tom said. "I don't think it will."  
  
"Why didn't you think of this before, Lieutenant?" Janeway demanded.  
  
"Honestly, Captain? I wasn't thinking that far ahead."  
  
Janeway gave another sigh -- this one was unmistakably a result of resignation. "Well, we'll have to worry about it later. Right now, let's focus on finding B'Elanna."  
  
Tom eagerly nodded his agreement and the two Starfleet officers took cover in the trees. As they kneeled down in the grass Janeway pulled out her tricorder. "I'm picking up B'Elanna's life signs," she said. "She's -- wait a minute . . ."  
  
"What's wrong?" Tom demanded.  
  
"I'm picking up another life sign *inside* of B'Elanna."  
  
Tom ran his had through his hair. "Well, Heru-ur said that she was going to be used as a host. Can you remove whatever it is?"  
  
"It's wrapped around her spinal cord, and has latched onto her brain stem . . ."  
  
"Can it be removed?" Tom asked again.  
  
Janeway nodded. "I think so. If the Doctor can suppress the creature's brain functions, and remove any foreign brain cells he should be able to simply transport the creature out."  
  
Tom smiled. "Good. So all we have to do is grab her and find a way home."  
  
Janeway returned the smile. "When you say it like that, it almost makes me think we stand a chance."  
  
Tom flashed a dazzling devil-may-care smile. "Come on, Captain, we've faced worse odds than this."  
  
"Don't remind me," Janeway said under her breath. She saw Tom's smile turn into a smirk from the corner of her eye but she kept her gaze focused on the tricorder in her hands. "We should dress up like the people here and try to sneak in to the building where B'Elanna is being held."  
  
Tom's smirk didn't alter. "What -- you mean like when the scarecrow, tin man, and lion got in disguises to go save Dorothy?"  
  
Janeway stared at him blankly. "How do you expect anyone to take you seriously when you're comparing things to the Wizard of Oz?"  
  
"Hey!" Tom complained. "Wizard of Oz is a great reference for any combat situation."  
  
"Tom, find me one person, just one person who agrees with you and I'll let you be Captain for a day."  
  
Tom was about to open his mouth when Janeway continued speaking. "And not Harry, you can get him to say anything."  
  
Tom frowned but nodded his agreement. It was true. He could talk Harry into anything.  
  
Janeway turned her attention back to the villagers. She saw a small home and started towards it, motioning Tom to follow.  
  
The two entered the small shack. There were various robes thrown over a straw bed.  
  
"Grab one of these, Tom," Janeway said. "Just put it on over your uniform."  
  
Tom nodded and grabbed up a large cream hooded robe. He eyed it with distaste for a moment, and then grudgingly pulled it on. Janeway had put on a similar one and was already heading for the door.  
  
"Wait," Tom whispered.  
  
Janeway frowned and watched as Tom dug through his pockets. "What are you doing?" she hissed.  
  
"Captain, these people have next to nothing. I don't feel right taking their robes without leaving them something -- ah, here it is." Tom pulled out a small gold coin and smiled over at Janeway.  
  
"What is that?" Janeway asked.  
  
"My lucky coin -- won it off Quark in a bet," Tom said without elaboration. He tossed the coin on a small desk. "Let's go."  
  
Janeway allowed him to precede her and wondered if she'd ever truly understand Tom Paris. She decided she probably wouldn't and quickly jogged after him.  
  
They blended in slightly better with the robes, but they still stood out because of their light complexions. Janeway pulled up her hood and Paris followed suit. Hidden beneath the cloth, the two quickly disappeared into the sea of people.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached the palace. They slipped through the tall entrance doors and were struck by the change in atmosphere. While outside there was an air of poverty and despair, inside the walls of the palace, there was an equally tangible air of wealth and luxury.  
  
The floor was made up of small cream colored tiles and torches lit up the room, their softly burning fires casting a romantic feel to the foyer. And the walls--  
  
"Those people out there are starving and these walls are lined with gold?"  
  
Even as soft as Tom's voice was, Janeway could hear the outrage. She gave him a warning glance and again motioned for him to follow her. The Prime Directive forbid them from interfering in others' affairs. They needed to worry about B'Elanna and no one else. Together, they crept down the hall, following B'Elanna's steadily blinking life sign on Janeway's tricorder.  
  
They traveled through the hallways, the flickering firelight casting shadows that made them wary. They eventually made it to a huge double door and B'Elanna's life sign readings grew stronger.  
  
"She's in here," Janeway mouthed, pointing to the door.  
  
Tom nodded, grabbed for his phaser and pressed himself against one of the doors, Janeway reached for the handle of the other. B'Elanna might be in there -- but so was something else.  
  
Janeway opened the door and Tom burst forth, his phaser lifted -- he felt absurdly like he was in some James Bond holonovel.  
  
B'Elanna was across the room, sleeping peacefully in white and gold robes atop a silken bed. Janeway had entered and was standing behind him, holding her own phaser and looking over at B'Elanna warily.  
  
Tom cautiously lowered his phaser and stepped closer, barely registering Janeway's whispering voice warning him to be careful. As he grew closer he saw a gold band woven around her forearm and a familiar jewel covering her palm. He recognized it instantly as the device Heru-ur had used to knock him unconscious. He continued forward despite the threat and grew steadily nearer to his friend.  
  
He was only three steps away when she began to wake. Tom started to reach for B'Elanna's left hand, intending to disarm her. He never got the chance.  
  
She struck out like a cobra -- her movements almost too quick for the human eye to follow. One moment she was lying peacefully on the bed, the next, she was on her feet, her hand wrapped tightly around Tom's throat.  
  
Tom stared at her, his eyes wide with surprise at the attack. He looked into B'Elanna's eyes and saw a stranger. These eyes were soulless. They glowed out at him with a mocking fire. This wasn't B'Elanna.  
  
Janeway quickly took stock of the situation and raised her phaser to fire, but B'Elanna was quicker. Her eyes shot to Janeway, and sensing a more immediate threat she released her grip on Tom's throat, allowing him to fall to his knees with a choked gasp. B'Elanna deftly hit a button on the weapon wrapped around her palm and a forcefield shot up around her, absorbing Janeway's phaser blast.  
  
Janeway's eyes widened as she realized she was defenseless. The sound of armored guards reached her and she let the phaser slip from her hand in surrender.  
  
"Pitiful humans," B'Elanna spat. "You dare to disturb my sleep?"  
  
"Who are you?" Janeway demanded, casting a worried look at Tom. He was still on his knees, his hand held to his bruised throat.  
  
"I am the Goddess Neith," B'Elanna -- no, Neith -- said. The voice was dramatically changed. It was harsh now, and echoed disturbingly. And her eyes would light up when she grew angry.  
  
The doors to Neith's quarters slammed open and a group of seven guards barreled in.  
  
"Fools!" Neith sneered. "Are you not here to protect me? Where were you while I slept? This lack of vigilance will not go unnoted."  
  
The lead guard stepped forward. "My apologies, my queen, but we did not see them enter."  
  
"Na'sre," Neith said with contempt. In her opinion, a first prime who could not keep his goddess safe was not fit to live. "I care not of your apologies. Take them to a cell, and see that they are not hurt." B'Elanna's lips curled up into a cruel smile. "This host has memories of these, they may be useful to us."  
  
"As you wish, my queen," Na'sre said as he walked over to pull Tom roughly to his feet.  
  
"B'Elanna," Tom said with a stunned whisper as he was dragged away.  
  
Neith didn't spare him a glance. She just leant down and picked up the phaser Tom had left behind.  
  
Tom's head was still spinning as he was lead down a narrow staircase. Janeway was certain whatever was in B'Elanna could be removed, but seeing her as he had, he was beginning to wonder. He'd looked into her eyes and hadn't seen anything of B'Elanna left -- nothing familiar he could hold on to. Janeway was giving him furtive little glances, obviously concerned, but he ignored her. He'd be fine. His confusion was already turning to anger. The man who had done this to the woman he -- liked, would pay.  
  
Tom received another rough shove as they reached the bottom of the stairwell, and he fell stumbling out into a cold stone room. There were six cells, three on each side. Only one was occupied. A clean cut young man sat on a wooden bench, leaning against the wall with a nonchalance Tom thought was out of place.  
  
"We've brought friends for you, Resheph," Na'sre said with a false smile.  
  
The prisoner didn't respond, and Na'sre growled in frustration as Resheph again refused to rise to his baiting. He pushed Tom harder in his anger and threw him into the cell across from Resheph. Janeway was placed in the cell adjacent to Tom's.  
  
No sooner had Tom's cell door clicked closed had he started pacing. Janeway watched him through the bars, worried about how he was handling what was happening. Now was not the time, however, they needed to work out how to escape. Then they could worry about the repercussions of almost being killed by a trusted friend later.  
  
"Tom," Janeway said softly. "We have to get out of here."  
  
"There's no way out of here."  
  
The two Voyagers turned at the cynical voice. The young man, Resheph, had turned his casual gaze in their direction. Tom's anger flared again and he directed it at the new target. "Listen, Resheph, was it?" he growled. "Why don't you mind your own--"  
  
"My name is not Resheph," the man interrupted calmly. "My name is Martouf and I am Tok'ra."  
  
"What the hell's a Tok'ra?" Tom barked.  
  
"Lieutenant," Janeway broke in warningly.  
  
Martouf lowered his head, and when he raised it again, his eyes were glowing in a recently familiar fashion. When he spoke again, his voice was distorted. "I am Lantash."  
  
Tom held up a hand in frustration. "Hold it right there. Lantash? What happened to Martouf?"  
  
"Martouf is my host," Lantash explained.  
  
"Your host?" Janeway queried.  
  
Tom didn't give him a chance to answer. "What, you mean you're one of *those* things?"  
  
"No, we are Tok'ra," Lantash explained. "They are Goa'uld."  
  
"I'm not seeing a difference," Tom snapped.  
  
Lantash raised his eyebrows at the comment.  
  
"What?" Tom demanded.  
  
"Nothing, you just reminded me of someone," Lantash said with a slight smile.  
  
"Well, if we're done with the small talk," Janeway snapped. "Why don't we get back to the reasons we can't escape?"  
  
"Yes," Tom agreed. "Our friend has been taken as a host and we need to get her back. And we'd like to talk to Martouf again if that's at all possible. No offense, I just like him better."  
  
Lantash raised another eyebrow and lowered his head. When he raised his head, he was Martouf again. "These bars are made from reinforced naquida."  
  
"Naquida?" Janeway queried.  
  
"A metal alloy. It's virtually impenetrable."  
  
"Great," Tom murmured.  
  
"Don't worry," Martouf said with a smile. "I've called for back up. They should be on their way to get me -- and now you two -- out of here."  
  
* * * *  
  
"General, you've got to be kidding me!" Colonel Jack O'Neill stared at his C.O., General Hammond in outrage.  
  
"Jack," Dr. Daniel Jackson started to interrupt but his team leader and friend silenced him with a look.  
  
Jack was having a bad day. And it was only getting worse. He didn't need his best friend and occasional conscience listing all the reasons why he should be accepting this suicide mission. He wasn't in the mood.  
  
Apparently, however, General Hammond was not impressed with his attitude. "Colonel," he said firmly. "The Tok'ra need our help."  
  
"I'll be going with you, Jack," former General Jacob Carter added. "And we'll be using some abandoned Tok'ra tunnels, they'll take us straight to a back entrance to the prison. The tunnels are easy to find, go right into the forest and straight until you reach a stream. You go right through the stream and then the tunnels will lead you to the prison. It's an easy mission, Jack."  
  
Captain Samantha Carter shot her father, Jacob an encouraging smile. More so than the rest of her team, Sam could empathize with the Tok'ra. She had been the host to the Tok'ra Jolinar for a short period of time, and although it had been a confusing and traumatic experience, Jolinar had given her life to save her in the end. She understood the Tok'ra in a way only a host could. But she had an even stronger tie to the resistance fighters, her own father, was host to the Tok'ra Selmak, by her own request.  
  
Jack, however, could not understand the Tok'ra any more clearly than he could the Goa'uld. He often had trouble seeing them as completely different species, because the simbiotes were both the same creatures -- a creature that was the bane of the SGC. "An easy mission? Let's go over this one more time, shall we?" he asked sardonically. "You want us to 'gate to an occupied planet -- Heru-ur's planet none the less -- because one of your agents screwed up?"  
  
"Yes," Jacob admitted freely.  
  
Teal'c, the former first prime of the Goa'uld Apophis, raised an eyebrow in surprise. He was able to see that Tok'ra differed greatly from the Goa'uld, despite that like O'Neill, he was suspicious of them. Having been in service to the ruthless Goa'uld for years, and seeing destruction that would have forced the passion from a lesser man, he had become jaded. He did have faith in Captain Carter, though, and the differences between the Tok'ra and the Goa'uld were becoming more apparent. One similarity between them that could not be denied, however, was an air of deception that seemed to linger around them.  
  
"So, who's the unlucky agent you sent to Heru-ur's planet, anyway?" Jack asked. "Someone we know?"  
  
Jacob averted his eyes and Sam instantly tensed. That one gesture told her who it was they were being asked to save. "It's Martouf, isn't it?" she asked softly.  
  
Jacob nodded. "I'm sorry, Sam."  
  
Sam pressed her eyes shut for a moment and when they opened again, they were lit by a characteristic determination. She turned to Jack, speaking volumes without voicing a word.  
  
"Colonel O'Neill," the General said wearily. "Considering the danger of this mission, I will not force you to go, but I need to know what you plan to do or I will have to ask another team."  
  
Jack turned to his teammates. Sam was watching him bravely. He knew that Sam's feelings for Martouf were confused, when she had learned that Jolinar along with her former host had been mated to Martouf and his simbiote Lantash, she had felt Jolinar's feelings. For a minute, she felt as though she'd known Martouf for years, and she loved him so much that she ached. Then just as quickly, the feelings would fade and distort and she'd find herself looking into the eyes of a stranger.  
  
Jack knew that Sam's feelings for Martouf were far from resolved, and he had to admit, he kind of liked the guy himself. Sam needed to go to look for him. He could see it in her eyes, even if she was too proud to plead. He moved his gaze further down towards Daniel and saw he was wearing a look similar to the one he'd been wearing when he turned a staff weapon on Ra. The thought of Heru-ur taking an innocent host for his queen was hitting a little too close to home for Daniel. Even now, his beautiful wife was in the clutches of Apophis, forced to be a host for Amaunet. Jack knew Daniel would not object to the mission.  
  
As for Teal'c, he was steady as ever, ready to do whatever his leader thought best. Teal'c understood the chain of command, and he'd been trained not to object or speak out. Though he was getting slightly better in that regard. In Jack's opinion, Teal'c had adjusted quite well to his knew life, he had went from commanding entire armies to taking orders from a race he'd been taught were nothing but slaves. And he never once complained.  
  
"Colonel?" Hammond prompted.  
  
Jack looked up, pulled from his musings at the General's sharp voice. "Of course we'll go, General," Jack said. He threw a sardonic grin in Jacob's direction -- mostly for Selmak's benefit -- "I'm sure it isn't anything the Tok'ra wouldn't do for us."  
  
The General nodded, deliberately ignoring his second in command's sarcastic remark. "You'll leave in ten minutes, SG-1, gear up."  
  
With that the General stood and headed down the spiral staircase with Jacob not far behind.  
  
"Okay, kids, let's get going."  
  
"Wait, about us gearing up," Daniel said. "Don't you think we'll draw a little too much unwanted attention in our uniforms?"  
  
"What do you suggest?" Jack asked.  
  
"Well, you, Sam and I can dress up as slaves. Jacob said that this planet, like Abydos, is a mining planet. The Tok'ra reconnaissance stated they were all wearing robes."  
  
Sam nodded. "That's a good idea, but what about Teal'c and my father?"  
  
Daniel broke out into a grin. "If you remember, Teal'c was able to 'obtain' a jackal head armor suit off one of Heru-ur's Jaffa on our fun filled trip to Abydos."  
  
The rest of the team looked over at Daniel in admiration. For being the non military one in the group, Jack had to admit Daniel sometimes thought like a soldier. Or maybe it was the anthropologist in him that had recognized the need to blend in with the indigenous population.  
  
"It's just a thought," he added. "It might be a little more inconspicuous than green fatigues, anyway."  
  
"Teal'c--" Jack began.  
  
"I will retrieve the armor from storage, O'Neill."  
  
Daniel's grin grew wider.  
  
Several minutes later, just barely meeting their ten minute deadline, three members of SG-1 entered the 'gateroom. The three human teammates were wearing robes similar to the ones worn by the Abydonians. Concealed beneath the robes of O'Neill and Carter, were the standard issue M16 rifles, but Jackson carried a small berretta strapped to his thigh instead of an M16. All three had the standard issue radios and flash lights.  
  
Jacob smiled bemusedly as he saw them. He had expected them to be wearing their usual uniforms. He smiled fondly at both his daughter and Daniel, and then turned to smirk at Jack. "Nice clothes," he said smartly.  
  
Jack glared at him.  
  
When Jacob didn't get a reaction from Jack he turned back towards Daniel. He smiled affectionately at the young man. He'd liked the scientist since he'd first met him. Like with his daughter, he tried his best to keep him out of trouble, unlike with Sam, however, with Daniel it was a full time job. Presently Daniel was dusting of his robes with one had while adjusting his glasses with the other. His glasses.  
  
"You might want to lose the specs," Jacob said gently.  
  
"Oh, right," Daniel said distractedly. "I'd forgotten about that." He quickly pulled the glasses off and tucked them into his pocket. Jack had insisted they wear their regular pants and black t-shirts under the robes. He was convinced the robes would be a hindrance in a combat situation and wanted to be able to lose them if they had to.  
  
"Where's Teal'c?" Jacob asked as he realized the Jaffa was missing.  
  
Before anyone could answer, the dreaded sound of armored footsteps sounded through the 'gateroom. "I am here," Teal'c announced.  
  
All four turned to look at the impressive figure. Teal'c was even more intimidating than usual. Looking at his stoic frown, imposing posture, all enhanced by the blue tinted armor, it wasn't hard to see why Apophis had convinced people he was a god, or why he was so feared. He commanded the Jaffa. And the Jaffa were a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Jacob nodded in approval. "Great, so we've got a Jaffa and three slaves, what am I supposed to be?"  
  
"You are my prisoner," Teal'c informed the Tok'ra agent.  
  
"Okay, kids," Jack broke in -- speaking even louder than usual so he was heard over the spinning 'gate. "When we get on this planet, Daniel, Captain Carter and I will head to the back entrance of the prison. You're directions were pretty clear, Jacob, so we shouldn't have trouble finding it. As for you and Teal'c, I want you to head straight for the palace. The Jaffa will be able to sense that you're a Goa'uld, so this is probably the only other way to get you in. Teal'c takes you to the prison by way of the palace, and we'll head through the Tok'ra tunnels you've showed us and meet you there."  
  
"Those tunnels are tricky," Jacob warned. He'd expected to be leading them through the tunnels, he wasn't sure he wanted them going through there without him.  
  
"We'll be fine," Jack assured. "We've been in tight spots before."  
  
Sam and Daniel smiled indulgently at the joke, though neither were particularly amused. They were used to Jack. The easiest way to deal with him, was to humor him.  
  
"Okay, so do we all agree?" Jack asked.  
  
They all nodded their agreement and turned almost as one to the now formed wormhole.  
  
"SG-1, you have a go," Hammond said from the control room.  
  
With a deep sigh, Jack took a step forward. "Now or never," he whispered as he led the way through the shimmering wormhole.  
  
* * * *  
  
Heru-ur stepped across the threshold into his luxurious quarters. His queen stood across the room. She was at the window, looking down at the slaves with a coldness he could not help but admire. He had chosen his queen well. As he had chosen her host well.  
  
"Na'sre told me of an attack on you, he said we have gained two more prisoners."  
  
Neith did not turn at his honored presence, it was a irreverent gesture that he would allow only from her. "Yes, but I took care of it. You're first prime showed up after I had gained their surrender and took them away."  
  
"Why have you not had them killed?" Heru-ur asked.  
  
Neith swung around, blazing brown eyes seared through him so intensely he thought he would surely turn to ashes. "You question me?" she demanded.  
  
It would be a truly dangerous thing to question his wife, Heru-ur realized. Perhaps he hadn't chosen as well as he'd thought. He had wanted his wife to be strong, and selected Neith specifically because of that trait -- but seeing the defiance in her eyes he wondered if that had been a mistake. He was beginning to thing he'd chosen a queen who was too strong.  
  
He would have to watch her. If he was not vigilant, Neith might very well rise to take his place.  
  
"Why do you not answer?"  
  
Heru-ur looked up. "I do not question you, my wife," he said at last. "I simply wish those who would see you hurt to suffer."  
  
Neith smiled, her face transforming to look beautiful once more. The unique forehead ridges made her even more exotic. "And suffer they shall," she said. "But my plans do not involve their deaths so soon."  
  
"What plans?" Heru-ur asked. He would not allow his queen to plot without him.  
  
Neith looked at her husband with contempt. "You would not understand."  
  
Heru-ur's eyes flashed. "You think you are smarter than me?"  
  
"I know that I am," was the cool response. Neith gave Heru-ur a sideways glance. "This host is no simple slave, my love. She has technologies that rival our own. I've added her intelligence to mine, and am surely smarter than you could hope to become."  
  
Heru-ur grabbed Neith's chin and forced her to look at him. "Do not challenge me. Tell me of your plans."  
  
Neith didn't flinch at the tight grip. She smiled dangerously. "Who's challenging who, my husband?"  
  
Heru-ur released his hold in frustration. "Tell me of you plans," he demanded once more.  
  
Neith walked away from the self professed king, and went again to the window. She stepped out onto the balcony, reveling in the cool afternoon breeze -- sure in the fact that her husband would follow. People below worked and suffered but they were unimportant. Her eyes flashed brightly as she began to speak of her host. "This host is not from our time, she comes from our future."  
  
Heru-ur looked at her puzzled. "The future? That is not possible."  
  
"Ignorant fool," Neith hissed. "I know what is possible and of this I would not lie. She is half human, the name the Tau'ri have given to themselves, but she is also half Klingon, a race we have not yet met. She has been to the Tau'ri home world, my love, and in her time it is a peaceful place, a place that has no knowledge of us."  
  
"What are you saying?" Heru-ur asked.  
  
"It is quite likely that we are destined to be destroyed. If in the future, we are not known, at some point, we will be defeated."  
  
"I will not allow it," Heru-ur said arrogantly.  
  
Neith laughed. "As though you alone could change our path. It is not you who will change the future, Heru-ur, but me. I have a plan that will surely give us back our rightful place in the universe, and destroy the Tau'ri in the process."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
Neith smiled again. "There is no time to explain it to you, for you would surely not understand everything I have to say. I simply need for you to assemble the death gliders, the new design."  
  
"The smaller ships?" Heru-ur asked. "You plan to send an attack force through the 'gate?"  
  
Neith nodded. "Yes, and they'll be taking hostages. The two humans I've taken prisoner."  
  
* * * *  
  
As soon as Jack and his team stepped out onto the alien soil, Jack motioned for Carter and Daniel to follow him into the tress. Teal'c activated his helmet and he and Jacob headed off into the other direction.  
  
"Are you sure you'll be able to find these tunnels, Jack?" Daniel asked as they made their way deeper into the trees.  
  
"Jacob said you can't miss 'em," Jack said, casting a quick glance behind him at Daniel.  
  
Sam -- who was coming up behind Daniel -- smiled. "My dad said the entrance is right next to the stream."  
  
"Actually, Captain," Jack said. "He said the entrance was through the stream."  
  
"Through?" Daniel asked.  
  
Jack pointed ahead of them and Daniel's eyes followed the motion. A small waterfall was flowing down from smooth gray rocks into the crystal clear stream below. Moss and tiny red flowers were growing on the surface of the rock and little purple fish were swimming restlessly in the small blue stream.  
  
"Wow," Daniel said softly, taking in the beauty of the area surrounding them.  
  
"I think we found it," Sam said as she came to stand beside him, eyeing the landscape with a soldier's detachment. If Martouf's life wasn't in danger, she might have been able to enjoy the sights, but as it was, she only wanted to continue on their way.  
  
Jack pulled his M16 from his robes and Sam followed his lead. Jack led the way to the waterfall with his two teammates close behind. Together, they edged their way across the jagged rocks and closer to the waterfall. They made their way inside and Jack bit back a comment regarding the backside of water, certain that it would go unappreciated.  
  
The tunnel ahead of them was dark and Jack pulled out his flashlight. He turned it on and a large black spider was caught in the beam, the spider blinked at the unwanted visitors for a moment before disappearing from view.  
  
"Lovely place," Jack drawled.  
  
Daniel, for his part, looked as fascinated by his surroundings as always. "Sam, did your father say who made these tunnels?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
Daniel looked at the walls. They were covered with moss, but he could see the faint remains of pictographs beneath the green. "Well," he said as he reached out to move the moss aside. "I think--"  
  
Jack's hand shot out quickly and grabbed Daniel's wrist, stopping him from connecting with the wall. "Spiders, Daniel."  
  
Daniel looked at him uncomprehending for a moment. "But Jack, I think--"  
  
"We have a Tok'ra to save, Daniel, we're on a time limit."  
  
Daniel sighed and motioned for Jack to continue leading them through the tunnels. Jack nodded his approval at Daniel's decision and they started off again. Jack tried to ignore the small shinning eyes staring out at him and the sound of small rodent feet scuttling across stone.  
  
"You know," Daniel started again. "This looks like a variant of an ancient Egyp--"  
  
"Daniel," Jack interrupted harshly.  
  
"Right, there's a Tok'ra to save. I'm only--"  
  
"Breaking my concentration. Stop it."  
  
Daniel fell silent once more. Idly, he turned his flashlight ahead of him instead of on the walls. Maybe after they returned home with Martouf, he'd be able to convince Jack to come back here for a cultural study. No, that probably wasn't likely. The way Jack was glaring at the walls, he was pretty sure there wasn't anything that would get him to come back here.  
  
As the three continued down the small tunnel, they could see the end up ahead. The arc opened up into a cavernous room. Jack put his arm out to stop Daniel from entering and gave him the one military signal he had taken great pains to make sure Daniel knew. He pointed empathically to the ground -- stay put. He entered the large room alone, his steps echoed through the chamber, bouncing off stone walls. There was an inch of water covering the floor, water striders gliding across its surface and easily making their way around the new obstruction in their domain. Jack scanned the room, illuminating every dark corner with his flashlight before turning back to his teammates. "It's clear," he told them.  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes and unhesitatingly came to stand beside Jack. "Of course it is. What self respecting Goa'uld would come down here?"  
  
"I think our secret door is somewhere over *there,*" Jack pointed his flashlight in the direction of the far wall, it was entirely covered with moss.  
  
"Oh wonderful," Daniel said dryly.  
  
Jack reached out and pulled off a piece of the green moss. A black spider ran out onto his arm, enraged at having been disturbed. Jack cursed and shook off his arm. The spider landed in the film of water, and was soon swallowed by a swarm of the water striders.  
  
"Watch out for spiders, kids," Jack warned.  
  
Carefully, the three got to work. The meticulously cleared a way to the door, filling the wall for breaks that would indicate the entrance.  
  
"I hope Jacob and Teal'c are having better luck," Daniel murmured as he disgustedly dropped a pile of moss to the water dampened floor.  
  
* * * *  
  
Luck certainly had been with Jacob and Teal'c thus far. The slaves on the planet kept their distance from the Jaffa and his 'prisoner,' clearly afraid. The duo had made it to the palace without incident, but now things were becoming tricky.  
  
Two Jaffa sentries were guarding the palace doors, a precaution taken due to the unexpected attack on Nieth. The Jaffa eyed Teal'c's approach warily. "Who is your prisoner?" one of them asked suspiciously, sensing the Goa'uld within Jacob.  
  
"A Tok'ra spy," Teal'c said evenly. He kept his helmet in place. Even if these people had not heard of 'Teal'c the traitor,' he wore the sign of Apophis -- Heru-ur's greatest enemy.  
  
The guard narrowed his eyes. "Another Tok'ra spy? It is unusual for the Tok'ra to send more than one operative."  
  
"Perhaps he came here attempting a rescue," Teal'c said precisely.  
  
The Jaffa seemed to relax slightly, accepting the logic of Teal'c's statement. "Take him to the holding cells with the other Tok'ra scum."  
  
Teal'c inclined his head in affirmation before giving Jacob a shove with his staff weapon. The armored soles of his boots hit the delicate floor tiles and pierced the silence surrounding the entry way. The crackling flames that lit their way were the only other interruption in the eerie stillness.  
  
"This way," Jacob whispered. He turned down the first hallway and Teal'c followed close behind.  
  
"This palace is even more elaborate than Apophis's," Teal'c said disdainfully.  
  
"Heru-ur and Apophis often compete to have the most lavish things," Selmak intoned quietly.  
  
The two soon reached the narrow staircase and cautiously started downwards.  
  
Below, the three prisoners jumped to their feet, preparing to face the enemy. Both Janeway and Paris were confused when Martouf broke out into a smile at the appearance of a Jaffa and another prisoner.  
  
The 'prisoner' smiled back. "Lantash," he said.  
  
Tom's eyes widened at the dual toned voice.  
  
"Selmak," Lantash responded.  
  
The Jaffa pushed the release button on his helmet before swiftly aiming his staff weapon at the lock on Martouf's cell. "Move aside," Teal'c said flatly.  
  
Martouf stepped back and Teal'c fired his staff weapon at the door. The blast hit its mark and the door swung open. "Thanks," Martouf said as he stepped from the cell.  
  
"Who are they?" Jacob asked, motioning to Paris and Janeway.  
  
"Apparently, they are friends of Heru-ur's Queen's new host," Martouf said. "I told them we'd help them escape."  
  
Jacob nodded to Teal'c and the Jaffa obediently blasted the other two locks, allowing the Voyagers to step out.  
  
"Thank you," Janeway said with a smile.  
  
"How are we going to make it back to the Stargate?" Martouf asked.  
  
Before Jacob could answer, or Tom could ask what the hell a Stargate was, a creaking caused them to all turn towards the back wall. The entire stone partition began to vibrate, and then, slowly, it lifted upwards.  
  
Tom raised an eyebrow as three apparent humans were revealed. Two men and a woman. They were wearing the same native dress and two of them -- one man and the woman -- were holding archaic Earth weapons. Tom placed the guns as being from around the twentieth century. He wondered how they had ended up here. The likeness was almost too exact for them to simply be similar.  
  
"Hello campers," one of them said glibly. He caught sight of Tom watching him and turned towards the two strangers. Janeway and Paris boldly met his gaze. "Who are they?" he asked.  
  
"Friends of the new host," Martouf said again.  
  
"Right," Jack accepted easily. "Okay, we'll head back through the tunnels -- together this time -- and just go straight to the 'gate. Is that alright with everyone?"  
  
Jacob, Martouf, and Teal'c nodded their agreement. Tom met Jack's eyes again, and held them this time, radiating defiance. He crossed his arms over his chest. "And you are?" he drawled -- effectively taking the wind from O'Neill's sails.  
  
Jack was usually the one to say things like that, he didn't know if he liked having the roles reversed. "Colonel Jack O'Neill, U.S. Air Force," he said crisply.  
  
Tom let his hands drop to his sides. U.S. Air Force? He was starting to get a better idea about just where they were. And he didn't like the conclusions he was drawing.  
  
"What year is it?" he asked suddenly.  
  
Janeway shot him a strange look, unsure what he thought he would accomplish. However these people measured time, it would not be the same as them.  
  
Jack seemed to come to the same realization. "I doubt it would mean anything to you."  
  
"I'm not so sure," Tom said. "I mean, you are from Earth, aren't you?"  
  
Janeway turned to Tom in surprise and Jack's eyes widened.  
  
"The year?" Tom said again.  
  
"1998," Jack said at last.  
  
Beside him, Tom heard Janeway gasp. "Right," he said. "Thanks for getting us out of here," he said motioning to the cells behind them. "But we have to go our separate ways now. We need to rescue our friend."  
  
Janeway nodded. "Yes, I'm sorry, but we do need to leave. We have to go back up into the palace--"  
  
"Wait a minute!" Jack interrupted. "Hold it right there. That's not gonna happen."  
  
Janeway narrowed her eyes. Jack was struck for an instant at the similarities between the woman in front of him, and another small brunette. Janet had met her match with this one, he decided. She had the death glare just as perfected as the doctor back on Earth.  
  
"Excuse me?" Janeway said.  
  
Jack flashed a smile. A rather smug and superior smile. Daniel and Sam winced simultaneously beside him. Whatever their team leader was about to say, they got the feeling it wouldn't be very diplomatic.  
  
"Look folks, here's the deal, you either come with us -- or I get my good buddy Teal'c over there," Jack made a quick motion towards the imposing Jaffa, "to throw you back in the cell."  
  
"Why would you do that?" Tom demanded.  
  
"Because if you go running up there and get yourselves caught you'll compromise all of us," Jack roared. "We need to slip out of here quietly -- like five minutes ago."  
  
Janeway nodded her assent. The man had a point. "We will come with you then," she agreed reasonably. "And once you get to safety, we will come back on our own."  
  
Jack nodded. "After we get through the 'gate, lady, you can do whatever the hell you want, but right now, we've got to leave."  
  
Janeway nodded. She didn't want to delay any longer in rescuing B'Elanna and she didn't want to contaminate the timeline as it seemed they'd found themselves in the past, but she didn't have much choice.  
  
O'Neill motioned Carter to take point and gave Daniel a slight push indicating he should go next. Janeway and Paris followed Daniel through, and then O'Neill and Teal'c with the two Tok'ra taking up the rear.  
  
Daniel -- his curiosity getting the better of him, as always -- slowed his steps so he fell into stride with Janeway and Paris.  
  
"Hi," he greeted quickly. "I'm Daniel Jackson, that's Sam Carter, and you've already been introduced to Jack and Teal'c."  
  
Tom smiled despite himself. The kid's wide eyes and innocent introduction reminded him of his first encounter with Harry. "Tom Paris," he said.  
  
Daniel moved his gaze to Janeway. "Kathryn Janeway," she supplied reluctantly.  
  
"So you came through the 'gate?" Daniel asked. "How did you know we were from Earth?"  
  
"Oh, we've visited the planet once or twice," Paris said slyly, ignoring Janeway's warning glance.  
  
"Really?" Daniel asked excitedly.  
  
Tom nodded and absentmindedly rubbed his neck. Daniel noticed the bruising. "What happened to your neck?" he asked.  
  
Tom waved a dismissive hand, uncomfortable with the concerned looks he was receiving from both Daniel and his Captain. "It's nothing," he said.  
  
Daniel examined the older man more carefully. He noticed a small red mark forming on his forehead. "I suppose that's nothing as well?" he asked motioning to Tom's forehead. "Ribbon devices can cause some pretty bad headaches."  
  
"Daniel," Jack hissed. "You want to keep the small talk to a minimum?"  
  
Daniel rolled his eyes. "I'm trying to make first contact, Jack," he said over his shoulder.  
  
"Do it quieter," Jack shot back.  
  
"So," Daniel whispered. "Where are you from and how did you visit Earth?"  
  
"Sorry, kid," Tom said. "But we've got rules about discussing these things. It's confidential, you know how it is."  
  
Daniel gave a look of distaste. "Yea, I know a little about confidentiality." He really wasn't too fond of military secrets, in his opinion, knowledge should be shared.  
  
Sam stopped abruptly and Daniel nearly crashed into her. She turned around and placed a finger to her lips. Behind the din of flowing water, voices could be heard.  
  
Jack pushed his way to the front and edged his way to the end of the tunnel. Looking through the waterfall, he could see a small group of Jaffa and a Goa'uld he didn't recognize.  
  
"B'Elanna," he heard Paris whisper behind him.  
  
Before he could stop him, Paris slipped out of the tunnel, hiding from view of the enemy by staying low behind an outcropping of rocks.  
  
Janeway's voice hissing his name didn't stop his progress. "He's going to get himself captured again," Janeway whispered angrily.  
  
Jack muttered a curse and turned to address his group. "I'm going to go get him before he gets us all caught,' he said. "I want you all to stay here," Jack met Daniel's eyes. "That means you too, Daniel. Don't move an inch. That's an order."  
  
"Okay, Jack," Daniel said dejectedly.  
  
Jack slipped out into the forest. Staying behind the rocks and following Tom's path. This side of the river was higher ground and if he peeked over the rocks he could easily see the Goa'uld across the river.  
  
Finally reaching Paris, he dropped down beside him. They were right across the river from the Jaffa.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Jack demanded in a whisper.  
  
Tom placed a finger to his lips as Sam had a moment before, hoping O'Neill would remain quiet.  
  
Jack held his tongue, and soon the harsh voice of a Goa'uld reached them. The disdain and supremacy clear in every word. "Na'sre," the voice boomed. "Retrieve for me the two humans from their cells. We will need them as hostages during our attack."  
  
One Jaffa nodded stiffly and headed off. The Goa'uld turned back to the other Jaffa. "I have a mission for you, my servants. Led by my husband and your King, Heru-ur, you will go through the Chappa'i in our new attack vessels. Your target is a large ship. It has much fire power but I am confident you will be able to take them. First disable it's weapons and then it's core, that will leave them defenseless against us. We will depart in one hour. Be ready."  
  
The Jaffa dispersed and the Goa'uld walked purposely towards the palace.  
  
"Oh my god," Tom whispered disbelievingly.  
  
"What?" Jack demanded.  
  
"They're going to try and capture Voyager."  
  
to be continued in the conclusion, 'Dissemblance.' 


	3. Dissemblance

Author's Apology: Okay, so to start, I'd like to say I'm really sorry it took so long to finish this. And I hope no one is disappointed. I plan to go through and edit the whole thing later, but it's been so long already that I'm just going ahead and posting now. 

Thanks to FCOL for putting up with me and giving so much help, and thanks also to Lesley, for the support and the occasional nudge. You can thank them that this is finally finished. 

Part Two: Dissemblance  

"What the hell is 'Voyager'?" Jack demanded in a whisper. 

Tom didn't answer as he watched B'Elanna walk away. He wanted desperately to follow her, but he knew that there was no way he'd be able to help her -- not yet. 

"Hey, _what's a Voyager?" Jack asked again. _

Tom turned to him distractedly. "My ship," he said cautiously. 

"You have a _ship_?" Jack said. "Where is it?"

"Through your Stargate, apparently," Paris answered. "We should return to the others." 

Tom didn't wait for Jack to agree, he quickly got to his feet and made his way back to the tunnels. Jack sighed deeply and followed. 

* * * * 

B'Elanna was fighting her. Her warrior's mind would not give Neith even a moment's rest. If the Goa'uld let her guard down even for an instant, her host would pounce. 

Neith pressed her eyes shut--and tried to banish her host to a small corner of the mind they shared. She couldn't. The host remained pushing at her, screaming without a voice, just at the edge of her awareness. 

Neith had said it herself--the body she possessed was not that of a simple slave. The woman she was trying to control was as much a warrior as herself. And holding her at bay was not nearly as easy as it should have been. 

She could feel the difference in the physiology of this host--and the last one she had inhabited. Even if she could not see in the memory of her host that she was half Klingon--she could feel the difference. Feel the strength. 

Briefly, Neith considered taking another host. A weaker one. But her vanity won out--and she was unwilling to part with the feeling of strength she got from the Klingon host. 

She headed out of her bedroom, preparing to see Heru-ur off as he went through the 'gate to do her bidding. Na'sre blocked her way. 

"My queen," he said, his eyes lowered in grudging respect. "The prisoners have escaped."

Neith tilted her head back, the glow returning to her eyes as she did so. "Then find them," she ordered. 

"I have sent patrols," Na'sre said. "But there is no sign of them." 

"You will find them," she repeated. "Or you will die by my hand." 

"I will find them," Na'sre promised.

Neith watched him go with contempt, before turning and continuing on her way to Heru-ur. "The prisoners are missing," she informed him, the moment he was in sight. "You will go without them." 

Heru-ur turned to face his queen. "You said they would be needed as leverage." 

"You will have to make due without them," she snapped. "Or is this task to much for you?" 

The challenge, this time, was unmistakable. And Heru-ur was unable to back down. "I can do it. I will take this ship Voyager you have told me will be on the other side." 

"Then go. They will be looking for this host. If the Voyagers find a way to use the 'gate--things will be more complicated." 

Heru-ur nodded once. "I will assemble the Jaffa and leave at once. And rest assure, my queen, we will have a discussion about this upon my return." 

Neith watched him go with calm eyes, despite the battle taking place behind them. "If you return," she whispered. 

* * * * 

Janeway glared at Paris, as he returned to the tunnels, with Jack right behind him. 

"What did you think you were doing?" she demanded. Paris met her gaze, and Janeway's anger turned to concern as she looked into his eyes. "What is it?" 

"They're going to send through an attack fleet to get Voyager. B'Elanna told them what they needed to do to be successful. And if we don't stop them--I think they'll be able to do it." 

"What's Voyager?" Daniel asked instantly. 

"Our ship," Janeway murmured. "We have to shut that 'gate down. We can't let them go through."

"You can't do that," Sam said. "Putting aside that it would leave us all stranded here, it just isn't possible. We could destroy the dialing device, sure. But it can be dialed manually, and short of a naquada bomb, I can't think of anything with enough force to destroy the 'gate." 

Janeway lowered her head in anger. "Well, we have to do something." 

Jack sighed resignedly. "Well, we do have a Jaffa on our side," he told them reluctantly. "If we took out a few of the pilots--we could take their uniforms and fly through the 'gate with the fleet. You know, that old Wizard of Oz trick." 

Tom frowned. "What did you say?"

"We could disguise ourselves and go through the 'gate with them." 

"No, the part about the Wizard of Oz."

Daniel smirked at that. And Jack glared over at him. "It was a movie. There are many great tactical hints in it." 

Janeway went pale. And with a wince, met Tom's eyes. She had a sinking feeling none of them would survive Tom being Captain, not even for a day. 

Tom grinned. "I think I'll like being Captain for a day." 

"What?" Jack asked.   
"We had a bet about the Wizard of Oz . . ." Tom trailed off. 

"You know about the Wizard of Oz?" Daniel asked with a frown. "Let me guess--you stopped by Blockbuster on one of those trips to Earth?" 

"I told you--" Tom began.

"You can't tell us anything," Daniel finished. 

Jack frowned as he listened to the exchange. "Alright--look. I'd like to help you. And more importantly--I don't want Heru-ur getting his hands on your technology. But I'm not going to go through that 'gate without knowing what I'm up against. And I'm not going to help you unless you tell me what you are." 

Tom and Janeway exchanged a look. "No, Tom," Janeway warned, when she read his eyes. "We can't."

"What choice do we have, Captain? Whatever damage our being here is going to cause has already been done. What do any of us have to lose?" 

"Tom--we can't."

"You're from the future," Daniel said suddenly. 

Tom and Janeway turned to him in shock, and even SG-1 and the Tok'ra looked surprised. 

"You're from OUR future," Daniel continued. His eyes lit up as they always did when he was just about to make a discovery. "You saw our weapons--and you recognized them. That's why you asked what year it was. You knew you had been sent to the past."

Tom and Janeway shared another look. They had never thought any of the others would figure it out. The possibility had never crossed their minds. Tom shrugged, in a way that obviously meant, we might as well come clean now. 

"Yes," Janeway said. "Quite far into the past, actually."

"How is that possible?" Jack asked. 

"It's happened before, sir," Carter reminded. 

"It has?" Tom asked. 

"Once when we went through the 'gate, a solar flare passed through the matter stream and sling shot us back towards earth, only thirty years in the past," Sam explained.

Janeway shook her head. "That couldn't have happened this time. That man--"

"Heru-ur," Daniel supplied. 

"Heru-ur," Janeway continued, "came through to the planet we were at, then returned here with my crew member, B'Elanna Torres. Then we followed through. There's no way there would be three consecutive solar flares, all sending us back to the same exact time."

"She's right, sir," Sam nodded. "The chances of that are incalculable." 

"You said you followed them through," Daniel said. "How did you know how to use the 'gate." 

"I saw them do it," Tom said. "And memorized the nine buttons they pressed--"

"You mean seven," Jack interrupted. "There's only seven." He looked over towards Daniel and Carter. "There is only seven, right?"

"No," Tom said. "I'm sure--the address to get here contained nine." 

Carter frowned. "That can't be right." 

"Maybe the ninth chevron has something to do with the time you're sent too," Daniel mused. 

"No, no that isn't possible," Sam said firmly. "The Stargate and time travel are for the most part unrelated. With the exception of the incident with the solar flare, there is no indication that the wormholes could take you to another time."

"It wasn't so long ago that you said the Stargate couldn't go anywhere but Abydos," Daniel reminded. "And there have been scientists saying for years that wormholes could conceivably have ends at different areas of time. The ancients were obviously advanced, what if they found some way to control that, and simplified it into simply adding another chevron?"

Sam was still skeptical. "I just don't--"

"It's just points in time, Sam," Daniel said. "I mean, before we thought there was only seven chevrons, but then we learned there could be an eighth. You said the eighth chevron was like dialing a different area code, and now we have a ninth chevron that can dial different times."

"I can vouch for the fact that wormholes can go different times," Tom said. 

"Tom," Janeway warned. "The less they know--about everything--the better off we'll all be."

"Oh, I'm not so sure about that," Jack grinned.

"She's right, sir," Sam put in. "Playing with time travel is extremely dangerous." 

Jack flashed her a look. "I'm not going through that 'gate blind, Captain." 

"We'll tell you want we can," Janeway said reluctantly. "You seem to already have an understanding of the universe--especially considering this very obviously isn't Earth." She sighed and then continued.

"Voyager is, as we've said, a ship. It was orbiting the system that holds the planet we came from--but they've most likely returned by now, and are in orbit of the planet. They won't be expecting an attack from a planet with no life signs. They'll never know what hit them." 

Jack nodded. "Okay. Teal'c, Jacob, Martouf and I will try to get aboard a few of those death gliders and go through the 'gate with the rest of them. Then we'll try to destroy them before they can do any harm to this Voyager. Will the ship be able to defend itself? Do you have firepower?" 

Tom grinned. "Oh, we have firepower, alright. We just have to stall long enough that they can get a handle on what's going down--Voyager will take care of the rest." 

"We?" Jack repeated. "You can't come with us. You have no understanding of Goa'uld technology, and I need people with me that I can trust." 

Janeway glared at him. "Tom will be going with you. And I will stay here to get B'Elanna back." 

"He won't be able to fly it," Jack snapped. "I don't even know how to fly them, exactly, and I've been in them before." 

"Don't worry," Tom said with a big grin. "I can fly anything." 

Jack shook his head irritated. "Fine. Paris--you'll come with Teal'c, Martouf and I. Jacob--would you stay here and try to help them get their friend back?" 

"I should be going with you, Jack," Daniel said instantly. 

Jack barely spared him a glance. "We're going into combat, Daniel."

"But it's also a first contact," Daniel reminded. 

"A first contact with our OWN people," Jack snapped. "Just a long time in the future." 

"Nearly all the people we encounter through the 'gate are our own, Jack. But each has evolved in a different way, made for itself an entirely different culture. This will be no different." 

"No, Daniel. That isn't a good enough reason--and I need people out there that either know how to fly or how to shoot."  
"I can shoot, Jack," Daniel said smartly. "I can read Goa'uld, and I doubt it's very hard." 

"Martouf is coming, Daniel," Jack said firmly. 

Daniel frowned. "Fine. I'll probably be unnecessary and a lousy shot--but, Jack, I really, really, want to go in a death glider." 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

"Everyone has been in one but me." Daniel turns to look accusingly at Sam. "And some certain people keep reminding me of that." 

Sam bit her lip to hold off a grin. Jack threw his head back in frustration and muttered, "Oh for crying out loud." 

Jacob and Martouf were both smiling. "We will probably be of more use here, Colonel," Martouf said. "Both of us have familiarity with this planet, the layout of the palace. We have a better chance of locating the host than any of the rest of you." 

Jack sighed in resignation. "Fine," Jack said. "Daniel, you're with us," he said with false sweetness. 

Daniel grinned. 

"I know a back entrance to the palace," Martouf said. "It will take us very close to the quarters of Neith, the Goa'uld in your friend."

"Sounds like a plan," Jack said. "Carter, you okay with this?" 

Sam nodded. "Yes, sir. We have it covered."

Jack grinned. "Good. This oughta be a piece of cake." 

* * * *

Jack lay on the grass, pulling himself up just high enough to see over the edge of the hill he rested on. 

Arranged in straight rows, on the other side, was a fleet of shiny, small, death gliders. Jaffa milled around the area, preparing their armor, and preparing for battle. 

"That's a lot of ships," Jack said quietly. 

"I count just over twenty, O'Neill," Teal'c whispered back. 

"Is that all?" Tom asked. "Oh this will be easy." 

Jack turned to look at him strangely. Tom grinned back. 

"Now, if we could just find a few unsuspecting Jaffa . . ." Jack said.

"Jack?" Daniel said softly.

"Not now, Daniel," Jack said. He lifted his binoculars to look down at the preparing Jaffa soldiers.

"But, Jack--"

"Not now," Jack hissed. 

Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed Jack's binoculars down and to the right. Four of the Jaffa were talking and heading off towards a small building--one that probably held supplies. 

Jack froze as he watched them, and didn't speak. 

"I just thought you might want to see that," Daniel said sweetly. 

"Stow it, Daniel," Jack said, in an effort to save his pride. "Let's go." 

The four crept back down the hill, and then slowly made their way to the building. The four Jaffa had disappeared within the doors, and none of them could be sure they were the only Jaffa inside. 

"I should go first, O'Neill," Teal'c said. He hit the button for the helmet, and the Horus mask clinked shut to cover his face. Without waiting for Jack to respond, he rose smoothly to his feet and walked confidently through the doors. 

Moments later he walked back out, hitting the button on his helmet, folding it down to once again reveal his face. "The guards are unconscious, O'Neill," he said with a small, superior smile.

Paris looked at him in admiration. "Nice," he said. 

Jack spared him a glance. "You have NO idea." 

* * * * 

Samantha Carter trailed carefully behind as the four of them made their way back to the palace. Her father was on point, with Martouf and Janeway just behind him. 

Sam looked Janeway over. She respected the woman already--and wasn't even sure why. She had a presence about her that simply demanded it. She also had a mystery about her that intrigued the younger woman. 

Sam knew better than anyone that she couldn't ask questions--but there were so many things she so wanted to know. 

Meeting someone from the future was something most only dreamed about. She had found it easy to lie to the men and woman they encountered when they were sent to the year 1969, but she was finding it was much harder to be on the opposite side. It was a lot easier to have the answers and know not to give them, than it was to have so many questions that you just knew you couldn't ask. 

Logically, she knew that her curiosity in this situation could be dangerous, and she tried desperately to reel it in. But the fact that Janeway knew nothing of the Stargate stood out to her. She had always hoped the Stargate would be made public knowledge. And even if it hadn't been, it was obvious Janeway was part of her future's military--so why hadn't she heard of it? Seen it? Used it? 

Carter shook off the thoughts as they reached the palace. These were things she shouldn't--couldn't--know. Things she couldn't ask. 

The palace had come into view, and there seemed to be no Jaffa patrols around. Sam guessed they must all be preparing for their attack on the ship, Voyager. She hoped her team was okay--and wished she had been able to go with them. 

But the man, Paris, would be a better help than she could. He knew what was on the other side of the 'gate, and none of the rest of them, with the obvious exception of Janeway, did. 

"Through here," Martouf whispered quietly, moving ahead to take point. He led them to what appeared to be a dead end, and stood confidently before an outcropping of rocks. He placed his hand to one of the stones, and pulled down. 

The large rock in front flickered and disappeared. 

"A hologram?" Janeway asked. 

Martouf shook his head. "Much more advanced. It's a hologram and a force shield, when activated, the picture you see of the boulder is just as strong a barrier, if not more so, than if it were real." 

"Impressive," Janeway nodded. 

Martouf gave her a quick smile, and then led the way through. 

Sam grimaced as she entered. These tunnels, like the others, were covered with moss and small, quick insects and spiders. The last time she had been worried about Martouf, and had not allowed herself to be distracted by the eerie conditions--this time, she noticed. Taking care not to stray too close to the wall, she made her way behind the others. 

Martouf stopped at a dead end, and turned to the others, speaking quietly, "This is another illusion," he told them. "It leads to a basement in the palace, and from there we will be able to travel to the west wing--where the queen's quarters have been prepared." 

Janeway watched as this wall also flickered and disappeared at one touch from the young man. Together they entered the dank basement. Much like the other room, the floor had areas covered in thin layers of water. There was a staircase on the other side, winding precariously up to nowhere. 

"Is this staircase safe?" Janeway asked dubiously. 

Martouf nodded. "It has stood for many thousands of years," he told her. 

"Is that supposed to be reassuring?" Janeway mumbled. 

Sam grinned at the comment, and began to run her flashlight along the other walls--checking to make sure they were alone. 

"I'll go first," Jacob said. "Sam, I want you behind me. Martouf, if you could take care of our friend."

Janeway glanced at him indignantly. "I do not need to be taken care of. I've been in situations like this before, in fact, I've been in much worse." 

Jacob smiled at her grimly, his eyes flashing, and his voice, when he spoke, much deeper, "As have I. For hundreds of years. You'll excuse me for believing I may have slightly more experience than you. Especially when dealing with the Goa'uld, a race you have never even met."

Janeway held her tongue, but her eyes remained defiant. She was a Captain--and she was not used to being told what to do. She didn't like it. She watched in irritation as first Jacob, and then Sam started up the steps. 

Beside her, Martouf offered an apologetic smile, and motioned her up first. She reminded herself that these people were her only chance of finding B'Elanna, and cautiously stepped onto the first rung. 

The staircase was stone, a dull, lifeless grey that was covered with dying moss. There had been a railing on the left side, but most of it had crumbled and fallen away, leaving no barrier between them and the drop. 

Janeway estimated that the staircase rose only four stories above the ground. Not incredibly high, she'd certainly climbed higher--on an even less stable staircase now that she thought about it--but the climb was not insignificant. 

She counted the steps as they climbed, before tiring of the habit and looking up once more. Jacob and Sam had reached the top, and were standing on a small platform, facing the wall. Jacob reached out, pressing his hand to one of the stones, and a portion of the wall slid forward and then to the side. Streaming light bleed into the room, bouncing off the staircase, and hitting the far wall. 

The drop below remained untouched by the light, a dark abyss hanging just below them. Janeway fought her first instinct and looked down. She knew in her mind that they could not be very high, but from her view you wouldn't know it. It was too dark to see the ground she knew was there--it was just blackness, and the sound of water as it leaked slowly through the walls. 

When she looked back towards the partition, she saw the two ahead of her had already disappeared inside the doorway. Martouf laid a gentle hand on her arm. 

"Here," he said. "You should take this." 

He handed her a small weapon--and she recognized it as the one that had been used on her earlier that day. 

"It's a zat-nik-itel," he told her. He lifted her hand, and showed her how to activate it. 

"Zat-nik-itel?" Janeway repeated. 

Martouf grinned. "The Tau'ri prefer to call it a 'zat gun.'"

Janeway nodded and looked at the weapon in her hands. "Zat gun sounds good," she said. 

Jacob peeked back out at them. "Come on," he hissed, before disappearing once more. 

Janeway glared at the doorway, before moving through. Martouf had been nothing but nice, but she wasn't sure how much she liked his friend. He was constantly taking the lead--and that was her job. 

Martouf entered just after her, and closed the doorway behind them. 

"Her quarters are this way," Martouf said, before moving to the front and leading them down the hall. 

* * * * 

"No, no, no . . ." Neith paced her quarters restlessly. Grabbing at the side of her head at every other step. The voice in her mind, the voice of the host grew louder still, and she was no longer able to fully block it out. 

Her tenuous control over the humanoid was wavering, but she remained too arrogant to admit defeat and take another as her host. 

"Silence!" she screamed. 

B'Elanna didn't listen. She was a warrior, and even if the battle required no weapons she refused to back down. She'd been stuck in a dazed dream state since she first lost consciousness--but was aware of everything happening, like having a waking dream.

The parasite controlling her was not as strong as she believed she was, and B'Elanna was far stronger than she had been given credit for. She wasn't about to lose herself to this evil--not when she stood a chance at getting her body, her life, back. 

Neith screamed as B'Elanna broke through every last one of the barriers she had created, and then brokenly collapsed to her knees. She took in a deep gasping breath, and fell forward, her hands grabbing onto her thighs for support. 

When she found the strength to raise her head, it was B'Elanna's eyes that looked desperately around the room. She gasped as her senses returned, as a small amount of control was restored. Neith had not given up--but at the moment, she'd been pushed aside. 

B'Elanna looked at the weapon wrapped around her hand in horror. Visions of Tom on his knees before her ghosted through the pieces of her mind that still belonged to her. The look in his eyes as her hand wrapped around his throat was one she had never wanted to see directed at her. What had she done…? 

She ripped the device off, pulling each golden piece covering her fingers roughly from her hand, and then throwing it across the room. She looked around confusedly then--she recognized the room from her time spent here when Neith was in control, but she had no idea where it was. From what she remembered of Neith's excursions outside of the palace, it was a planet she had no memory of. That 'gate, whatever it was, must have taken her to another world. 

Yes, it had, she realized. Flashes of what it was entered into her mind--some of Neith's memories, her knowledge, seeping into her own. 

She tried to raise herself to her feet, but her control was not complete, and she tiredly fell back to the floor. A voice in her mind whispered that she could not win. Whispered for her to submit. 

"Never," she growled. 

She would win. She had to. 

B'Elanna looked towards the doors as she heard voices. The door opened slowly, and an older man shed didn't recognized stepped in, a weapon that she knew from Neith's memories was called a zat-nik-itel aimed down at her. 

"She's here," the man said. 

Three more people filed into the room, and B'Elanna gasped as she caught sight of the last one to enter. "Captain . . . ?" she breathed desperately. 

* * * * 

Daniel winced as Teal'c dropped the last of the four guards into the small closet and shut the doors, hitting the small Goa'uld panel beside it to lock them in. 

Luckily, the small building had been for supplies--and there were spare uniforms near the back. Daniel was happy they wouldn't have to try to strip the guards of their armor, because it didn't look like it would be easy to get off. 

Jack had worn the armor once before, and had already deftly put it on. Even Paris seemed to have figured it out. Daniel looked back to the pile of chain metal and armor at his feet. The boots he could figure out. He just had to put them on his feet. But the rest of it . . . 

Jack cast a look over at him, and rolled his eyes. "For cryin--you don't even know how to put it on?" he demanded. 

Daniel looked at him defiantly. "Of course I do." 

Jack crossed his arms and rose his eyebrows expectantly. Daniel's eyes strayed back down to his feet. He carefully picked up a piece of the chain metal in a tentative hand and looked at it in bemusement.

Jack shook his head and walked over to him. Helping Daniel to get it over his head, and then showing him how to put on the rest. When Daniel was fully dressed in the armor, Jack took a step back to admire his work and smirked. 

"Oh you're a fearsome sight," he grinned. 

Daniel rolled his eyes. He was sure he must look at least a little intimidating. Maybe. He sighed. Probably not. 

Daniel cast a slightly resentful glance at Paris, who had figured the armor out on his own and was ready to go--wondering how he managed to pull off the Jaffa armor as well as Jack and Teal'c, while he ended up looking like a trick or treater. 

Jack moved to the door of the building, pulling out his binoculars as he went. "Okay, kids. Looks like the show's about to start. Everyone's getting next to their ships. Let's get moving before baldy shows up." 

Tom grinned. "Baldy. I like that." 

Daniel sighed. Jack was hard enough to deal with without encouragement. 

"O'Neill," Teal'c said, as they started out of the building. "Will you be able to fly the death glider?" 

Jack nodded. "I'm not a pro, or anything--I won't be breaking any speed records, but I'll be able to handle it."   
Tom glanced at him. "You won't have to. I'm flying."

Jack glared at him. "You've never even seen the inside of a death glider, let alone flown one."

"I need two minutes to study the controls and I'll have it in the air. Trust me," he said with an easy grin. "I do this all the time." 

Jack was wary. He saw far too much of himself in the younger man to trust him for even a second. "We'll see how it goes," he said at last. "You can look at the controls and tell me, with certainty, if you'll be able to fly it. Otherwise I will." 

"I can tell you with certainty now--" Tom began. 

Jack held up a hand. "Humor me," he snapped. 

Tom opened his mouth again but Daniel shook his head covertly in his direction, swinging his hand across his neck in the universal 'stop' motion, and mouthed, 'Just humor him.' The 'take it from someone who knows' part was implied. 

Tom backed down. Jack swung around to glare at Daniel, who quickly pushed his errant hand through his hair, trying to look casual. 

"Heru-ur will be arriving soon, O'Neill," Teal'c reminded stoically. "Should we not join the others and claim a ship?"

"Right," Jack said, with one last squelching look in Daniel's direction. "Okay, helmets on. We've got to blend in. So, walk Jaffa-like." 

Teal'c raised an eyebrow. 

"Jaffa-like?" Daniel asked amused. 

Jack reached over to Daniel's armor and hit the helmet switch, causing the armor to clink down over the younger man's smiling face. 

The other three quickly activated theirs, and headed back down towards the ships. They noticed two vacant death gliders together near the back, and went over to them. 

"Daniel," Jack whispered through the helmet. "You're with Teal'c." 

Daniel nodded. Or tried to. The helmet wasn't the best choice for maneuverability. 

Teal'c walked to the death glider and slid the cockpit back. None of the Jaffa had yet to get into the gliders however, and they appeared to be waiting for Heru-ur to do so. They didn't wait long. 

Heru-ur came marching into view, a sneer on his face, and his armor pristine--shiny instead of worn like the rest of theirs. "Jaffa--" he shouted, his tinny voice carrying even to where the humans and Teal'c stood at the back. "We are going through the 'gate to take a great ship--you have your mission. You must not fail. You must take the ship as your Queen Neith has instructed, and you must protect me, your god, as we go into battle." 

"Protect him?" Tom sneered. "We should just shoot the bas---"

"We'll get him eventually," Jack cut in with a whisper. "We always do. Focus on the ship. Can you fly it? Are you CERTAIN you can fly it?" 

Tom turned to the cockpit, trying to focus on the controls through the hazy lenses of the helmet. He leaned over the edge to get a closer look and smiled. Ships were all so different--but they all had certain things about them that just didn't change, no matter who built them. 

"Oh I can definitely fly it," he said, his tone sure enough that it almost convinced even Jack. 

"Really?" he asked skeptically, looking in at the complex system of buttons and levers and dials. 

"This design is actually quite simplistic," Tom said. "I flew something similar when I was ten." 

Jack raised an eyebrow. "Ten?"

"Yes--well, I made the ship when I was eight," he said, as though he felt he needed to explain why he'd been flying something so simple at ten.

"Made the ship?" Jack whispered incredulously. 

"It was a fad," Tom said, still leaning over and running his eyes over the controls. "My friends and I would build them and then hold races." 

Jack stared at him. "We had go-carts." 

Tom spared him a glance, finding it hard to turn in the bulky armor. "Oh, right," he said. "I forgot I was . . ."

"Way smarter than I am," Jack finished. 

Tom grinned, though Jack couldn't see past the head of the Horus helmet. "No--just from a different era." 

Around them the Jaffa began to get into their ships. Tom motioned for Jack to get in first. Jack looked over at Teal'c and Daniel, and made sure both we're inside their vessel before climbing into the backseat of his.

Tom climbed into the front, hitting the button to close the cockpit and gratefully retracting the helmet. Jack did the same, as did Teal'c and Daniel. 

"Hey, Paris," Jack said. "On your right, there's a small com piece. You just kind of…stick it on your face."

Tom grinned and reached over to grab the small piece. He fit it on, and instantly heard Heru-ur's horrible voice again--giving orders as a Jaffa beside the DHD began to dial the 'gate. He pressed nine of the symbols. 

The 'gate was spinning, lighting up and the tension in the men about to fly through was tangible. As the wormhole formed--the first of the ships had already lifted up off the ground, and were flying through, disappearing from this world. 

Tom checked over the controls once more, making sure he was confident about flying as Teal'c took off beside him. Sure he would be able to do this, Tom turned the systems on and hit the lever on the right, jerking the ship forward and falling into formation behind Teal'c's. 

Jack was slightly impressed, but didn't let on. "You want to be a bit more careful?" he snapped. "I think you left my stomach back there." 

"You should have left your voice box with it," Tom snapped back. 

"What?" Jack asked incredulous. "Is that considered an insult in your fancy future world? Is that what jokes come to? For crying out loud. I bet you all wear silver jumpsuits too." 

Tom's mouth quirked upwards. "No silver suits. And I'm usually much better with the insults. It's an off day." 

"I don't know how I feel about flying with you on an off day." 

Tom broke out into a full blown grin then. "I could fly rings around any of the rest of these pilots on my worst day--don't worry, you're in good hands." 

* * * * 

Daniel leaned sideways to see past Teal'c's head as they grew closer to the event horizon. "Teal'c?" 

"Yes, Daniel Jackson?"

"There aren't any seatbelts." 

"Do not worry, Daniel Jackson. The ships internal systems should protect you should we encounter turbulence."

"Should?" he muttered, shifting restlessly in the armor. "This isn't so different," he said at last. "This is kind of like riding in a plane."

Teal'c smiled slightly, before gunning the engines and sending them into the wormhole. He pulled out on the other side, on another world, the ships in front of him already heading high into the atmosphere, their sights set on the unsuspecting ship suspended in orbit. 

"Wow," Daniel gasped, trying to catch his breath as the rush of the trip started to fade. 

"Indeed," Teal'c said. 

"That was cool," Daniel said at last. "That was nothing like a plane." 

Teal'c frowned. He believed that Daniel Jackson was spending too much time under the dubious influence of O'Neill. It was rare that the linguist was reduced to words such as 'cool.'

Tom flew quickly out of the wormhole behind them, flying so fast they passed them only moments later. Daniel watched as they flew higher, easily evading the other ships ahead of them and slowly making their way past all of them. "Aren't they going kind of fast?" Daniel asked concerned.

Teal'c frowned. "Extremely." 

* * * * 

Jack, man of action, thrill seeker, fearless, O'Neill sat in the back seat of the death glider, chanting to himself to not close his eyes, as he braced his arms against the sides of the cockpit. Paris was flying like a man possessed. Moving as though he was part of the ship and not just tapping in commands. 

"Don't you think we should slow down?" he asked finally. 

Paris frowned, tilting the ship sideways to move smoothly between two ships in front of them, and continued up into a higher stratosphere. "We want to get up there in time to give Voyager warning. They can disable these ships easily, but if they're caught off guard a lot of damage could be done. And if they lose their weapons systems, this attack might be successful." 

"We can't warn them if we're dead," O'Neill muttered. He wasn't the type to get nervous. But he was beginning to think this guy was nuts. They were passing up the ships easily, one by one, zooming right on by, as Jaffa pilots gaped at them in disbelief. 

He could sympathize. This ship shouldn't be able to go this fast and still be under control. It seemed to respond instantly to Paris's touch, however, and the man seemed to blend with the controls, easily bending it to his will. 

"Shouldn't we be trying to take some of these ships out?" Jack demanded. "I could get a few shots in if you weren't going so damn fast."

"Don't worry about that," Tom said. "We wouldn't stand a chance fighting them alone. Our first priority has to be contacting Voyager." 

Tom broke free of the clouds, and Voyager loomed ahead of them. Jack's eyes widened as he caught sight of it. "Nice ship," he said. 

"Oh yeah," Paris grinned.

"How are you going to warn them?" Jack asked. "Won't they just think we're part of the attack?"

Paris was already reaching for his combadge and didn't answer Jack. "Paris to Chakotay." 

"Paris!" Chakotay's deep voice boomed over the com link. "What the hell is going on? We've been trying to contact you for hours--we couldn't find your life signs. Are the Captain and--" 

"Now is not the time, Chakotay," Tom interrupted calmly. "Voyager is about to be attacked. I'm in one of the ships--and one other ship holds allies as well. They're last in the formation and you'll know them by the human life sign."

"Human life sign?" Chakotay questioned. 

"I'll explain later--you've got to prepare Voyager, we'll only be able to do so much from here. I need you to disable as many of the ships as you can." 

"Don't worry. We'll take care of it. Chakotay out." 

"Once Voyager starts firing we'll have to provide backup," Tom told Jack, easily taking control of the situation, much to Jack's annoyance. "How good of a shot are you?"

"I think I can handle it," he snapped. 

Tom nodded and pulled the Goa'uld com device off. The static and conversations were distracting. He saw Teal'c fly up behind him, and the enemy ships were already circling Voyager, preparing for their attack. 

Tom saw one ship heading for the section of Voyager containing the weapons, and sped off after them. "We don't have time to wait," he said. "We've got to take this ship out now."

Jack nodded, preparing himself to fire as Tom easily pulled them up behind the other ship. They fired one quick shot, sending the other ship into a downward spiral, back to the planet below. Moment's later orange phasers began to shoot from Voyager, disabling the ships one by one. 

Jack watched in admiration as the phasers connected with one ship, causing a small explosion and rendering the ship dead in the water. Or, he supposed, dead in space. 

Voyager was doing a good job of taking out the ships, he noticed with a grin. Perhaps Paris had been right to not be worried. He noticed Teal'c wasn't doing too shabby himself, and had already taken out two of the enemy ships. He'd have to remember to compliment Daniel on his shooting. 

Problem was, Jack thought, that despite an appalling lack of good fashion taste, the Jaffa weren't entirely stupid. They'd realized about the traitors in their midst, and were now firing on Teal'c's and his vessel as well as Voyager. 

Paris didn't seem concerned, and was evading the volleys easily. Teal'c was having a bit more trouble, and there were three ships right on his tail. 

"We need to help them," Jack snapped. 

Paris nodded and swung the ship around, coming up behind the three ships after Teal'c and Daniel's ship. Jack fired three consecutive shots, but only managed to hit two of the ships. The other spun out of the way at the last second, and continued pursuing Teal'c's ship. 

Jack cursed and Paris flew behind them again. Jack was just lining up his shot when the ship in his sights fired themselves. He watched in helpless horror as the volley headed straight for the ship carrying his friends--slamming into the back and breaking it apart. Fire erupted and flaming pieces burned up in the atmosphere, a few stray pieces making it through and crashing back to the ground below. 

Jack froze, staring out the cockpit in disbelief. Daniel and Teal'c had been in that ship. There was no way they could have survived. 

* * * * 

"B'Elanna," Janeway said, instantly stepping forward. 

Jacob blocked her way. "The symbiote may be deceiving you. We cannot trust her," Selmak said.

Janeway glared at him, and Sam touched her supportively on the shoulder. "Please," she said. "We've been in this kind of situation before."

Janeway nodded reluctantly. 

"Sam," Jacob said. "You have any of those plastic ties you can cuff her with?"

Sam nodded and pulled them from her jacket. She got out three of them, hoping that would be enough. She stepped forward cautiously, and the woman on her knees looked up at her warily.  "I'm Samantha Carter," she said, lowering carefully to the woman's side and looking into her eyes. "We're going to help you--but we have to do this--"

"Because of whatever's inside of me," B'Elanna rasped. "It's making me do things . . ."  
Sam winced and carefully took the woman's wrists, binding them securely together. 

"Don't worry, B'Elanna," Janeway said confidently. "We're going to get you back to Voyager. You'll be fine." 

"I will go nowhere!" she shouted suddenly, her eyes lighting as she swung her bound wrists in Sam's direction. Sam moved quickly, jumping to her feet and back, out of harms way. 

"Martouf," Jacob said, motioning to B'Elanna. 

Martouf nodded, and moved behind the snarling Neith. He pulled her to her feet, and pressed a zat at her back. "You will not fight us," he said. "Or we will be forced to shoot you." 

"You would not harm this host," Neith growled knowingly, staring directly into Janeway's grey eyes as she spoke.

"You know as well as I," Martouf said. "One shot will do no permanent harm." 

"Filthy Tok'ra scum," Neith sneered. "You will not get off this planet with me. I am Queen. My Jaffa will stop you." 

"Your Jaffa," Jacob said. "Have been trying to locate us for hours."

"B'Elanna, can you hear me?" Janeway asked quietly. 

"Nothing of the host remains," Neith growled. 

"Then who were we talking to just moments ago?" Sam demanded.

Neith didn't answer. 

"We need to get out of here," Jacob said. "Her Jaffa will be patrolling." 

"You'll never make it out the palace doors," Neith told them, titling her head back in arrogant certainty. 

"Then we won't use them," Martouf whispered, before pushing Neith out the doors of her quarters. The others followed quickly, and they made their way back to the staircase. 

Jacob pushed his way in front of Martouf and Neith, leaving Janeway and Sam to guard their six. He went to the wall, and casting a quick look in both directions, he placed his hand on another stone. The door slid open again, revealing the dank cellar. 

Neith eyed the entrance with distaste. 

"I'll go down first," Jacob said. "Give me a head start and then come down with the Queen. She tries anything and I'll be ready for her at the bottom." 

Martouf nodded, and he stood with Neith in his grip, watching as Jacob confidently went down the steps, disappearing into the shadows below. A small light on his wrist was all they could see of him as he went deeper. 

"You're next," Martouf said, pushing Neith down on to the next step. He herded her downwards, keeping the zat trained on her back. Janeway followed, watching B'Elanna worriedly, and Sam turned back to the door, closing it behind them. 

Sam could barely see Janeway in front of her, let alone Martouf or the Goa'uld. But she could hear her. The woman was practically growling with each step. Sam didn't know what to make of her. She was beginning to get used to alien species, but she'd never met anyone quite like this woman. She had just assumed that the friend Janeway and Paris had been looking for would be human, like them. 

The staircase turned smoothly, and Sam's flashlight caught sight of Neith going down the steps across and down from her. The woman was shaking, and pale. Her mind automatically started searching for reasons. Perhaps whatever species B'Elanna was, was not compatible with the Goa'uld. It was obvious they were waging an internal war. Sam knew this was almost always the case--but no matter how strong the human, Skarra, Sha'uri--she'd never seen any of them push the Goa'uld back and emerge. Not without the help of a zat.

She hoped that Janeway and her people would be able to do something for her--they seemed extremely advanced, so Sam was sure they would have a method of removing the symbiote. She frowned. She couldn't ask what it was--so they could use it to try and rescue Sha'uri and Skarra, or any of the other many hosts. And Janeway wouldn't tell her, anyway. They seemed to have the same non-interference methods as the Tollan, and it was magnified by the fact they were playing a dangerous game with the timeline. 

Sam's flashlight finally stretched to the last of the steps. Neith was again being held by Martouf, the zat gun pressed against her back, and Jacob on guard just beside her. 

"What's the plan?" she asked. "I don't think we really talked past getting B'Elanna back."

Jacob looked over at her. "We'll make our way to the 'gate--and if Jack takes too long coming back--we'll go in after them."

"But we don't know the address," Janeway said. 

Martouf looked at Neith. "She does." 

"And _she_," Neith hissed, "would die before telling the likes of you." 

Janeway glared at the woman, seeing nothing of her friend. "Then perhaps B'Elanna will tell us."

"She cannot help you," Neith sneered. 

"I think she can," Janeway whispered. 

Neith fell silent, settling for giving Janeway a defiant glance, and flashing her eyes. Martouf gave her a push and they started back through the tunnels. 

By the time they reached the other side, and they were stumbling out into the light, Neith was barely able to walk. Sweat had formed on her brow, and she had long stopped cursing the Tauri and Tok'ra scum in favor of saving her strength. 

Janeway grabbed her arm as B'Elanna started to trip, Neith angrily pushed her away. "Do not touch me," she ground out. 

Janeway pulled away, hurt, but not letting it show. Sam took a step closer to her. "It isn't her," she whispered. 

Janeway gave her a small, grateful smile. "I know," she said ruefully.

Sam gave a small smile in return, before falling back to guard the rear once more. They could see the slaves just over the hill, pulling carts holding more than twice their weight. Their clothes were falling apart. They were falling apart. Sam looked away. There wasn't anything they could do for them. 

"Most of the Jaffa, at least, the best of them," Jacob whispered, "Are with Heru-ur and the attack against the ship Voyager. But we have to stay alert anyway." He nodded down the slope of the hill. 

The Stargate stood down below, the centerpiece of a clearing. 

"We can't just walk down there," Jacob continued. "We'd be too exposed. We'll have to go around the trees and come back out on the other side of the 'gate." 

"We have to go now," B'Elanna whispered. 

Martouf released his grip as he realized the host had emerged again. 

"There are more Jaffa here than you know, and Neith is paranoid," B'Elanna gasped. "You have to get me to the 'gate…now…please. I can get you through to Voyager--but we have to hurry. I can't hold her off…"

Jacob frowned, and Sam looked over at him. "This might be the only chance we have at getting them home," she said.  
"And what about us, Sam," Jacob asked tiredly. "We'd be walking into a firefight, armed only with zats. There won't be a whole hell of a lot we'll be able to do to help. And that's only if we make it to the 'gate alive. " 

"Voyager will have taken care of them by now," Janeway said confidently. "Our defense capabilities are quite advanced. Please, I have to get her back to my ship. I have to have that thing taken out of her." 

Jacob looked over at Martouf, who met his gaze uncertainly. "There is no guarantee this side of the 'gate is any safer," Martouf said at last. "The Jaffa here could find us. Perhaps we should trust Colonel O'Neill was victorious and take our chances." 

"It's a half a mile of open land," Jacob said. "We'll never make it." 

"It will take too long to go around," Martouf argued. "She is weakening."

"Dad," Sam said softly. "We have to risk it."

B'Elanna had pulled from Martouf's grasp and fallen to her knees. She used her bound hands to draw nine symbols in the dirt. "That's the address," she said weakly. "We must go, quickly…" 

Jacob nodded, motioning for Martouf to help B'Elanna back to her feet he turned to the 'gate. "We're going to have to run," he said. "I want to--" he broke off as the 'gate activated, one chevron after another lighting. 

Someone was coming through. 

* * * * 

"Damn it!" Tom shouted. He was taking the ship back down to the planet, preparing to land now that all of the others were being finished off by Voyager. 

As he grew closer to the earth below he saw Heru-ur and a few of his remaining Jaffa slipping through the 'gate, running back to hide on his world. 

Jack remained silent. Sitting with a hand over his mouth as it started to sink in that Teal'c and Daniel were dead. He didn't care about Heru-ur. He didn't even care about Paris or his Voyager. His friends were dead. 

Tom landed smoothly, opening the cockpit before the engine had a chance to completely shut down. He leapt to the ground and spun around to face Jack. "We have to go after him," he yelled. 

Jack glared at him. "Listen, buddy, maybe you didn't notice, but my friends just died up there!" he shouted.  "Killing Heru-ur isn't at the top of my to-do list at the moment." 

That wasn't necessarily true, Jack admitted to himself. It was actually pretty damn near close to the top. But his priority at the moment was making sure the last member of his team was still alright. He'd failed two of them--he was going to have to find Carter and make sure she was alright before he could fall apart. 

"Died?" Tom repeated puzzled. "Chakotay wouldn't have let them die." 

"What do you mean? We saw the ship EXPLODE!" Jack yelled as he jumped from the ship. "We SAW it." 

"He would have beamed them out," Tom said quickly. "I'm sure they're both on Voyager." 

"Beamed them out," Jack repeated. 

Tom nodded. "Don't worry--I'm sure they're fine." 

"Take me to them." 

Tom frowned, his eyes straying to the 'gate. "I can't. Please--it's bad enough they're on the ship, I can't take you up there too. We--"

"NOW," Jack ground out. "We just risked a hell of a lot for you--and Carter is still out there risking her life for your friend. So you 'beam' me up to that ship right NOW." 

Tom met Jack's eyes. He hit his combadge. "Paris to Voyager. Two to beam up." 

* * * * 

_Ow__, ow, ow, ow. Daniel brought a hand to his forehead. Afraid to open his eyes. He knew he should be dead. He really knew he should be dead because he'd had this feeling of waking up knowing he should be dead before. Quite a few times before, actually. _

He'd felt the enemy's weapon crash into the back of the ship, he'd even seen a bright light before it went dark. Cautiously, he opened one eye. Teal'c stood over him, surrounded by light. 

"Oh god," he groaned. "We are dead." He wondered if Jaffa angels got wings too. 

"Daniel Jackson," Teal'c said. "We are not dead. We have been brought aboard the ship." 

Carefully, Daniel opened the other eye. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Teal'c was framed by the overhead lighting and not some ethereal glow. He noticed Teal'c had changed out of the armor, and his was gone as well. "Oh," he said. "How did we--" he twirled his hand around. 

"They possess a transportation technology," Teal'c told him. 

"Please, do not upset my patient." 

Daniel's eyes widened as a stern bald man stalked over and shooed the Jaffa a few feet away. He ran a device over Daniel. 

"You're very lucky to be alive," he told Daniel sternly. "You weren't breathing when you were brought aboard." 

"AGAIN!" came an exasperated yell. Daniel closed his eyes as he heard the voice. Tom and Jack stepped further into the infirmary, Jack staring at Daniel in disbelief. "I can't believe you died again." 

"Hi, Jack," Daniel said, sighing and opening his eyes. 

Jack looked him over with an assessing glance, and then moved his gaze to Teal'c. "You both alright?" he demanded. 

"I am fine, O'Neill," Teal'c said with a nod of his head. 

Jack moved to Daniel's biobed and stood by his side, staring at him intently. "Daniel?" he demanded. 

"Headache," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "But I'll be fine." 

The Doctor snorted. "Thanks to me," he said. "I have done all I can--it will take an hour or so for him to fully heal."

"An hour?" Jack asked in disbelief. 

"The damage was quite extensive," the Doctor nodded. 

Jack ran a hand through his hair. He was thinking days of recuperation were ahead for Daniel. An hour? These people were WAY, way, smarter than they were. 

"Jack…?"  
"Yes?" 

"Next time I want to go for a spin in a death glider--talk me out of it." 

Jack grinned. "Danny boy, you can count on it." 

The sickbay doors slide open again, and Chakotay walked in, followed by Harry and Tuvok. Harry gave a relieved smile as he caught sight of Tom. 

"Paris," Chakotay said tightly. "What is going on? Where is the Captain and B'Elanna?" 

"They've been transported to another world," Tom said, turning and meeting Chakotay's eyes. "And another time." 

"What?" Chakotay gasped. His eyes strayed to their three guests. "Are you telling me these people are from the past? Have you lost your mind?" 

"We needed their help," Tom told him. "The Captain approved it. And she went with a few of our other new friends to try and get B'Elanna back." 

"Back from what?" Chakotay demanded. 

"We don't have time for this," Tom snapped. "I have to get back down there. I have to go after them. B'Elanna and the Captain are still in danger."

Jack walked to stand beside Tom. "I have people there too. I want you to send me and my friends back down as well." 

The Doctor gasped. "I don't think so," he snapped. "My patient isn't going anywhere until I am assured of his recovery." 

"I'm fine," Daniel said, his voice cracking and not anywhere near as convincing as he would have liked. 

Jack glanced over at Daniel concerned. "Then just send me and Paris. We'll bring our people back." 

"I can't do that," Chakotay said. "Paris--you have to tell me more about what is going on here." 

"We don't have time," Paris snapped. "If things went as planned, they have B'Elanna and are headed for the 'gate. And the enemy just went back through."

"The 'gate?" Chakotay repeated. 

"It's some kind of wormhole conductor," Tom said frustrated. "It sent us somewhere else. Chakotay, please, we have to go back through." 

"How do you use it?" Harry asked with a frown. 

"You dial in addresses," Jack explained brusquely. "It's really fascinating, and once I've got my friends back, I'd be happy to have them explain it to you." 

"How do you know which . . . addresses to dial?" Harry asked again, obviously intrigued. 

Tom ran a hand through his hair, wishing Harry wasn't so curious, and that out of all the questions he hadn't picked that one to ask. 

"We watched them dial there," he said. He wasn't about to admit he didn't know the address that would get them back. He'd worry about that on the other side, and he'd get the information from Heru-ur or one of his Jaffa if he had to. 

"What's the situation through this 'gate?" Chakotay asked. "How many people do you need?" 

"I'm not sure of the situation," Tom admitted. "And I don't want you sending anyone but me. There's no reason to put more people at risk." 

"I'm not sending you out there by yourself, Paris," Chakotay snapped. 

"You won't be," Jack said with a grin. "Now, do your thing, beam us down. We're wasting time." 

"The Captain and B'Elanna may need my help," Tom said softly, his blue eyes locked intently with Chakotay's dark ones. 

"You're sure about this?" Chakotay demanding, knowing even as he asked that there wasn't anything Tom Paris wasn't sure of. 

Jack turned to Teal'c. "You stay here with Daniel until the doc here says he can go, then I want you to take him and get him back to Earth." 

"Earth?" Harry repeated brokenly. 

Tom put a hand on his shoulder and whispered, "It isn't our Earth, Harry."

"Of course, O'Neill," Teal'c said. 

"I'm fine now, Jack," Daniel said. "I don't have to stay here."

The Doctor reached out and placed a hand on Daniel's shoulder, stopping him from trying to sit up before he even had the chance to start, all the while reading his chart from a PADD.

"Sure you are, Daniel. But you know better than to tell a doctor they're wrong," he said with a grin. 

The Doctor smiled at him, pleased someone finally recognized his infallibility. 

"Alright," Chakotay said uncertainly. He motioned to Jack and Tom. "You two come with me. Tuvok, you stay here with our guests." 

Tuvok nodded and Chakotay led Tom and Jack back to the transport room, Harry tagging along behind them. 

"Can we make a stop on the way?" Jack asked as he went out the doors. "I hate this armor--" 

Daniel watched them go with a frown, Jack's voice fading and the doors closing behind them. "I can go too," he said certainly, looking over at Teal'c. "We should be going with him."

"You must rest, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c told him. 

The Doctor nodded and glared at the young man. "I can't have you undoing all my good work. You have to rest for a little longer before you'll be any good to anyone." 

"I'm fine now," Daniel said. Moving his hands shakily to the sides of the biobed, he braced them and tried to pull himself into a sitting position. With a groan he fell back down. 

"Indeed," Teal'c and Tuvok intoned at the same moment. They turned to each other, right eyebrows raised. 

Daniel looked at them in blurry disbelief. The guy beside Teal'c was like a Jaffa with pointy ears and no sense of humor. Oh, and no symbiote. 

The Doctor had been watching Daniel in satisfaction. "Maybe now you'll listen," he said arrogantly. Then he went off mumbling. "No one ever listens, they've always got to find out I'm right the hard way . . ." 

* * * * 

Chakotay and Harry both beamed down with Tom and Jack. Harry looked over at the 'gate in awe. "This is it?" he asked, moving over to the DHD. 

"Scientists," Jack muttered. Tom nodded his agreement. 

Harry glanced appraisingly at the DHD and then moved over to the circle, running his hand over the smooth black stone. He pulled the hand back when it began to shake, and took a step backwards, staring at it confusion. 

"Someone's coming through," Jack warned. He walked over to Harry, and promptly grabbed his arm to pull him out of the way of the forming wormhole. 

The wormhole formed, and Chakotay and Harry stared at in astonishment. Jack glanced over at them. It had been a long time he'd looked at the 'gate with that kind of awe. 

Jacob and Sam stumbled out, followed by Martouf and Janeway, holding a struggling Neith between them. 

When Heru-ur had come through the 'gate, Neith had regained control once more and began screaming for her King. Even as far away as he was--he could hear her. Jacob and the others had prepared for an attack, ready to take on Heru-ur and his Jaffa. 

But Heru-ur had not sent them after his queen. His eyes met Neith's, a gleam in them as he challenged her to save herself. 

"Prepare my ship," he yelled to his Jaffa. "We are leaving this planet. It is not worth my trouble." 

Neith had continued screaming, the pleas turning to threats as her King walked away from her. 

"He's just leaving?" Janeway asked in disbelief. 

"He's lost a lot of his Jaffa and his ships," Martouf said. "He'll need to go into hiding for now, until he can regain what he has lost. He's arrogant, but he is smart enough not to take on another fight this soon." 

So they had made it to the 'gate, pulling Neith every inch of the way, as she expended the last of B'Elanna's energy in her efforts to escape. 

And now they stood on the other side of the 'gate, standing tiredly in Voyager's shadow as Tom, Chakotay and Harry raced towards them. 

"What's wrong with her?" Harry gasped in disbelief, staring at B'Elanna trying to pull from Janeway's grip. 

"She's been infested by a parasite," Janeway ground out, trying not to lose her hold. Paris bounded up beside her, taking over holding B'Elanna secure. 

He grabbed her by the chin, forcing her to look at him. Neith glared back, but he could still see B'Elanna in there somewhere too. "We have to get her to sickbay," Paris said immediately before hitting his combadge. "Two to sickbay," he said. 

Martouf instinctively let go of his grip on B'Elanna, and she disappeared along with Paris in the sparkling blue transporter. 

Sam's eyes lit up as she saw the technology, but Jack cut her off at the pass. "Remember the Grandfather's Paranoia?"

She looked back at him puzzled for a moment, before she realized he was talking about the Grandfather's Paradox. She didn't bother correcting him--she knew him well enough by now to know the mistake was intentional. 

"Teal'c and Daniel?" she asked, looking around for them with concern. 

"On the ship," Jack said. "Daniel had a little accident but their doc patched him up good as new. Said he needed an hours rest and he'd be fine."  
Sam smiled. "Good--can I see them?" 

Chakotay shook his head. "We really have interacted too much as it is. I'm afraid we can't--"

"Of course you can," Janeway interrupted. "We'll all go up to see how they're doing. Janeway to Voyager," she said, scanning everyone quickly. "Seven to beam up." 

* * * * 

Daniel sighed. He had Tuvok on one side and Teal'c on the other, and he just knew that mordant doctor was looming around somewhere. He had tried to explain he was fine, but they hadn't seemed to believe him. And the falling off the biobed thing really hadn't been his fault. 

He glanced over at the center of sickbay as he heard a strange chiming sound, but when he tried to get a better look Teal'c placed a hand on his shoulder to hold him down. 

Tom and B'Elanna appeared from no where. She was struggling desperately in his arms, screaming like a wounded animal. The Doctor ran immediately to her side, and pressed a hypo spray to her neck. 

She went limp and Tom picked her up to place her on the biobed. 

"What's happened to her?" the Doctor demanded. 

"She's being controlled by a parasite. It's wrapped around her spinal cord. Can you remove it?" Tom said quickly. 

The Doctor nodded, looking at his tricorder readings. He rolled over one of the pieces of technology, the same one he had used to transport out Naomi Wildman when her mother had gone into labor. 

"What's happening?" Daniel asked Teal'c in a whisper, as Tuvok walked closer to see for himself. 

"They are attempting to remove the Goa'uld," Teal'c said. 

Daniel nodded, hoping they were successful, and wishing he was able to do the same for Sha'uri. 

The Doctor's fingers moved quickly over the controls, and Tom held B'Elanna down as she began to awaken and stir. "Tom?" she moaned pitifully. "What have I done…?" 

He pushed her hair back and glared at the Doctor. "Can't you go any faster?"

"I am going as fast as I can, Lieutenant," the Doctor replied calmly. "Hold her still," he said. 

Tom nodded and held her down, the Doctor activated the transporter. 

Daniel lifted his head up slightly, and grimaced as the symbiote materialized in the incubation tank, writhing around helplessly. 

"It can't live without water," Daniel told them. 

Tom glared at it. "Why would we want it to live?" he demanded. 

B'Elanna moaned again, and Tom turned back to her. "I'm so sorry, Tom," she whispered, before falling unconscious. 

Tom ran a hand down his face, and self consciously picked up her hand. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered back. 

The sickbay door's slide open, and everyone came marching in. Sam smiled as she caught sight of Daniel and quickly moved over to him, Jack did the same and the two Tok'ra held back as Janeway walked over to Tom. 

"How is she?" she demanded. 

"The parasite has been removed," the Doctor told her with a self satisfied smirk. "She will be fine." 

Janeway grinned back and moved her gaze over to where Daniel still rested on the bed. "And our guest?" 

The Doctor's smile faded. "Despite that he's one of the worst patients I've ever had the displeasure of treating, and that includes the both of you," he said, shooting a scathing look at Tom and Janeway, "he is fine. A half hour longer and he'll be able to return home." 

"You got them back already?" Daniel asked.

"They came back on their own," Jack said, looking at Carter in admiration. 

Carter smiled and turned to Daniel. "How are you, Daniel?" 

"I'm fine," he insisted, for the twentieth time in nearly as many minutes. "We should get back home."

"I just heard doc say another half hour," Jack told him. 

"I don't have to stay here another half hour," Daniel said. "We shouldn't be here at all. We're--"

"Messing with the timeline, yadda yadda ya," Jack said in a sing song voice. "A half hour, and then we'll leave."

Janeway smiled over at them. They were good people--and it was too bad so many years separated them.  She headed over to the door, and Chakotay jogged to catch up with her. 

"Captain? Where are you going?" 

She glanced back in the infirmary, smiling as she caught sight of Tom's hand intertwined with B'Elanna's. 

"I'm going to get a cup of coffee," she said with a grin. 

Chakotay smiled and followed her out into the hall. 

Daniel shot up from the bed, three pairs of hands instantly moving to push him back down. "Did someone say coffee? They have coffee?" 

Jack rolled his eyes. 

* * * *

When Daniel was finally released he was still somewhat unsteady of his feet. Jack held one of his arms in a tight grip as Carter dialed the 'gate. He turned to face Janeway and Paris. 

The two had beamed down to say their goodbyes, though, Jack had noticed Paris had done so with some reluctance. Not wanting to leave B'Elanna's side, Jack guessed wryly. 

She was doing better, though. Jack knew because soon after Daniel had been told he could sit up, B'Elanna had been trying to as well. Then the Doctor had gone off mumbling about stupid organic life forms never knowing what's good for them. 

Jack didn't think he wanted to know what the doc was if he wasn't organic, so he didn't ask. 

"Thank you for your help," Janeway said. 

Jack grinned. "No problem. I'm always willing to try and take down a Goa'uld. I don't suppose you would want to give that symbiote to us, for study--" 

Tom shook his head. "The Doctor put it in stasis is going to study it, he wants it with him in case B'Elanna suffers any after effects. I'm sorry," he said.

Jack shrugged. "It's alright," he sighed. "Just make sure she's okay." 

"Thanks," Tom said, giving a slight grin. 

Behind them the wormhole back to Heru-ur's planet formed. Carter had first tried to dial Earth, but it wouldn't connect. She assumed that it was because the 'gate was no longer on Earth in this time. None of them wanted to think on what that meant. 

"Sir?" Sam called. 

"Go through," Jack said, turning his head slightly. 

Sam and Teal'c nodded, and with one glance back they headed through. 

Daniel was sagging further against him, and Jack looked at him worriedly. 

"It's just the sedative the doc gave him," Tom told him quickly. "He didn't think his patient would rest on his own." 

Jack grinned. "Well, he shouldn't have worried about him. Our doc could take your doc on any day."

"Scary thought," Tom said with a laugh. 

Jack led Daniel over to the wormhole, and they both looked back before they went through. "Goodbye," Jack said softly. And then they were both gone.   

Tom and Janeway were silent for a moment, watching as the wormhole dissolved into a thin blue mist. 

"What happens to them, Captain?" Tom asked quietly, breaking the silence. 

Janeway turned to him with a small smile. "Only time will tell." 

      _The End.___


	4. Appendix

For the new part, see 'Dissemblance,' part three.  
  
Some people mentioned in their reviews that they either haven't seen much of Stargate or any at all, so I've added a short summary of each of the main characters of Stargate. I'm assuming since this is posted under Voyager, that you're are familiar with the Voyager characters.  
  
~Stargate Characters~  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson - The scientist and multiple PhD who opened the 'gate -- and my personal favorite. He was laughed out of academia and taken in by the military to consult on a secret project. He figured out the mystery of the 'gate and went through on a mission. He stayed on Abydos and was married to Sha'uri, a year later, he was forced to return to Earth and Sha'uri was taken as a host to the Goa'uld. (The Goa'uld are a parasitic race -- Big bad guys)  
  
Col. Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill - A colonel in the air force, he was asked to go on a suicide mission to Abydos, for the first mission. He agreed because he was depressed after his son had accidentally killed himself with his gun. The trip to Abydos healed him, though -- mostly because of Daniel and a boy he befriended named Skarra -- and when the show started, he returned as a sarcastic but easy going character.  
  
Captain Samantha 'Sam' Carter - Like Daniel, Sam's a genius, and like Jack, she's in the airforce. She also has a PhD, in astrophysics, and was also partly responsible for opening the 'gate. She was the one who found a way to power it.  
  
Teal'c - An alien -- a Jaffa -- who was first prime to Apophis, SG-1's greatest enemy and the man who stole Daniel's wife to become his queen. He betrayed his God (Apophis) in order to help Jack, Daniel, Sam and a room full of refugees escape. He left his family behind on Chulak to join with the Tau'ri (earth humans) and help in the fight against the Goa'uld.  
  
Martouf/Lantash - Martouf is a human host, and Lantash is the Goa'uld inhabiting him. He isn't really a Goa'uld however, because he shares the body of his host, with his host, unlike the Goa'uld, who take full control. It's this difference that makes them Tok'ra.  
  
General George Hammond - The leader of the SGC (StarGate Command) He has a soft spot for SG-1 (Jack, Daniel, Sam and Teal'c) and let's them get away with more than they probably should. He always does what he thinks is right, and if anyone gives him trouble he just picks up his red phone and talks to his good friend the president.  
  
General Jacob Carter/Selmak - Sam's father. He was dying of cancer so Sam offered him the chance of becoming Tok'ra and prolonging his life. He agreed and Selmak became his simbiote. Now he lives off-world with the Tok'ra and goes on infiltration missions, sometimes involving SG-1. 


End file.
